Choices
by CritterKid
Summary: AU It's the choices we make that define who we are. What will you choose?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I recently rediscovered Buffy and while it is getting quite old now, it is so well done I could easily see it holding it's own today. Give those kids cell phones and you still have today's school system. It inspired me to write this little story, and while this isn't my first foray into fanfiction, it is my first time in the Buffyverse. I hope I do it justice.

This story is set during Season 5, picking up during 'Checkpoint' and then veering off into AUville. While I normally try to stick to cannon, for some reason my muse made this one go into extreme left field. I hope it works. This story is finished. I will post one chapter a day until it is complete. Reviews and Constructive Criticism are greatly appreciated. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything is owned by the very talented Joss Whedon. I'm just taking his toys out and playing with them. I promise to put them back, relatively unscathed. Also several lines of dialog have been taken directly from the show, in the first few chapters especially. As the story veers away from cannon it will happen less and less frequently. My only defense is that the show is so well done I couldn't think of a better way to do some of these scenes. Also I don't consider this a crossover, but I do think Angel and his group, and Buffy and her group would help each other out whenever they were needed. Enough talking. I hope you enjoy reading.

Warnings: Violence, but nothing too graphic and a few swear words, but nothing too bad.

* * *

"Your Slayer is late," Quentin said with a touch of self-importance. He glanced at his watch, "Twenty minutes and counting."

"Buffy will be here," Giles muttered distractedly, not even bothering to look the older gentleman in the eye. He knew how important this meeting was to her and he knew what would've had to happen for her to miss it. Nothing short of a disaster, natural or otherwise, would keep her away.

"Yes," Quentin replied with an impatient huff, "but when?" Giles had no reply to that. Quentin moved away. Horrific thoughts began entering his mind, bringing horrible visions of his Slayer lying dead or dying somewhere. Glory laughing as she killed the young woman he had grown to love like a daughter. Or anyone else in their little family. He looked up. Relief washed over him as his eyes told his mind something he knew all along. Willow, Xander, Anya, and Tara were all right, waiting for Buffy like everyone else in the room. But that still left Joyce, Dawn, and Buffy herself unaccounted for. He stood up, ready to go searching for them when he remembered the members of the Watcher's Council.

Living up to their name, they were intently watching every move the various members of the Scooby Gang made. Especially his. Silently cursing their presence, and having a more in depth understanding of why his Slayer didn't want them here, he moved over the staircase instead of heading to the door like he was initially planning. He wouldn't be the reason they failed this review. He would let them continue to ransack his shop, tutting about tardiness and inadequate manners. He would take whatever criticisms they could throw at him. For Buffy. At least for now.

* * *

Across town Buffy cursed as she looked at her watch. She was just barely going to be on time, and that was before her encounter with Glory and her subsequent detour to Spike's Crypt. She sighed and put on a burst of speed, wondering how much this was going to hurt her review. She was so intent on getting to the Magic Box that she didn't see or sense the large body until she was literally swept of her feet. And not in the good way as she was thrown into a wall hard. Disoriented for a few seconds she quickly recovered, not quickly enough though. Three chain mail wearing things manage surround her.

"I don't have time for this," she mumbled under her breath as the three figures began to circle her. They had their weapons out and were brandishing them with skill. "Hey guys," she said, slowly getting into her fighting stance, "There's some place I really have to be and I'm already late. And I'm sure there's better things you could be doing tonight. So can we reschedule? Let's say for tomorrow?" In response the three figures attacked.

Buffy easily countered their attack while at the same time wondering how much this new delay was going to affect her review. She allowed her body to flow on autopilot while her mind remained focused on Quinten and the other members of the Council. God how she hated them, but she also needed them which led to the fact that she hated them even more but couldn't do anything about it. There was only one member of the Watcher's Council she ever truly trusted, and they kicked him out for getting too attached to her. Sometimes life just wasn't fair. "Maybe if I brought them a shiny new demon to play with," she thought out loud, "then they would see I'm doing my job and help." Refocusing on the fight she was surprised to find two of the three figures unmoving on the ground. The third was waving a sword widely in front of her. She easily batted it away with a metal rod she picked up somewhere before tackling them both to the ground. She positioned the rod across her opponent's neck, easily holding him on the ground. "Let's see what we have here," she said as she ripped off the mask. "Or who," she amended when she revealed the all too human face underneath. Her shock only lasted a minute as the defeated man answered her.

"One soldier in a vast army."

"I so do not have time for this," she mumbled, resisting the temptation to look at her watch again. Instead she refocused on the man beneath her. "What army?" she demanded.

"An Ancient Order," he told her proudly. "The Knights of Byzantium are now your enemies."

"Great. Just what I need. Another enemy." She pauses as a scary though enters her head. "You work for Glory?" she asked cautiously. Glory was proving hard enough to defeat, but if she had an entire army working for her… Buffy shuddered at the thought. She wasn't the only one as the Knight shuddered in disgust at the thought.

"You must be mad if you think we would ally ourselves with The Beast," he snarled in disgust.

"You're the ones that attacked me," she replied, before frowning. "Why did you attack me?"

"You protect The Key," he said simply. Buffy felt herself grow cold.

"From Glory," she immediately protested. How could she protect Dawn from an entire army as well as their mystery Big Bad?

"If The Beast gets The Key all will be lost," the Knight told her simply.

"Which is why I'll stop her," she demanded, pushing down harder on the rod in her anger. The Knight spluttered and she reigned in her temper once more.

"You cannot stop her," he forced out. She eased the pressure on the rod and the Knight took a grateful breath before continuing. "The only way to stop her is to find The Key before she does. Find it and destroy it."

"And you don't care how many innocent people you have to kill before you achieve your goal," she said bluntly. She noticed the other men starting to come around again and quickly rolled to her feet and assumed her attack stance once again. The Knight rubbed his throat and sat up, but made no move to get up.

"We don't wish to harm anybody," he told her truthfully.

"Anybody like me or my family," she snorted, her gaze shooting from one man to the next as they carefully regained their footing.

"We attack you because you guard The Key," the Knight explained as he carefully stood up. "We would never attack your family. That is something The Beast would do."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" She held her hand up when the two downed Knights begin circling them again, although this time it was slow and cautious. "You don't want to hurt my family?"

"Why would we?" The Knight looked truly confused at this thought. Buffy's mind was reeling.

"Can we call a truce for a minute? Calm down and just talk? I promise at the end I can go back too kicking your asses if you feel the need." The three Knights looked at each other momentarily before they nodded in agreement. The two stopped circling and stepped back, lowering their weapons but not putting them away. Buffy also lowered her weapon, relaxing her stance as she turned toward the unmasked Knight.

"Just to be clear," she started, "You fight against Glory."

"Yes," the Knight replied.

"And you're here for the Key."

"Yes," the Knight repeated.

"And this fight? You attacking me?"

"You protect The Key."

"Right," Buffy said, different thoughts racing through her mind. "But what if I didn't?"

The Knight looked at his companions in confusion. "You protect The Key," he said again.

"I know and I always will," Buffy told them, "but what if I didn't? What if, and that is a cosmically big if, what if I gave you the Key right now? What would you do?"

"You know what The Key is?" the Knight asked hopefully.

"What?" Buffy was thrown for a minute before it clicked in her head. "You don't?" The Knight shook his head slowly.

"We are merely scouts sent to gather intelligence before the army arrives. We saw you, The Slayer, and knew the Monks had entrusted The Key to your care. We thought we could defeat you and find The Key. We were fools."

"More than you know," Buffy whispered. "So you don't know … what the Key is but I'm assuming when you find it you're going to destroy it right away." She paled a little at the thought but forced herself to continue. "But what about me? If I were to reach in my pocket right now and hand over the Key. Would we keep fighting?"

The Knight stared at her pocket as if trying to see the mystical Key hiding inside before bringing his eyes up to meet hers once more. "If you stopped protecting The Key we would have no reason to quarrel with you."

"You'd go back to fighting Glory." It was a statement, not a question but the Knight nodded anyway. "I'd go back to fighting Glory. So why aren't we fighting her together."

"You still protect The Key," the Knight pointed out.

"I always will," she stated harshly, "but I don't understand why I'm fighting you? We both want the same thing. Why are we fighting instead of joining forces?"

"Destroying The Key is the only way to stop The Beast," the Knight insisted. "If it takes a hundred men we will send a hundred men. If it takes a thousand we will send a thousand."

"And if you send a hundred men I will destroy them. Send a thousand men and I will defeat them. I will protect the Key and I will find a way to defeat Glory!" Buffy yelled. "But your army will be a thousand men short and I will have wasted a whole lot of energy for no reason. Energy I will need to defeat Glory, and men your army will need to defeat the Beast. We need to work together to defeat her, not rip each other apart and make it easier for her to finish the job."

"The only way to stop The Beast is to destroy The Key before she finds it," the Knight repeated again and Buffy sighed wearily. How many times had he said that line now? Talk about a one track mind.

"I know you think that," she conceded, "but I can't afford to. There has to be another way besides sacrificing the Key. And I'm going to find it. The question is are you going to help me or are you going to stand in my way? Together we are stronger, but I will fight both of you if I need to."

The Knight stared at her for a minute before speaking. "If we still have a truce I will send a message to my General requesting a meeting." He picked up his sword and handed it to her. She took it cautiously. "I cannot guarantee he will meet you, but we will honor this truce until we have his response." The Knight bowed and quickly the three faded into the darkness. Buffy stared at the sword in shock, finally allowing the slightest bit of hope to shine through as her feet automatically traveled to the Magic Box. Could she really have allies in her fight against Glory? Allies besides the Watchers Council, who she didn't trust on a good day? Her mind raced, making connections that previously eluded her, lighting the way like street lamps down a darkened road.

"You're late." The condescending tone of Quentin Travers broke through her musings. She realized she arrived at the Magic Box, though she couldn't really remember the trip. It wasn't until she heard the worried tone of her Watcher that she was able to tear her eyes away from the sword.

"Was there an attack?"

"Yeah," she said looking up just as Giles was standing up from his position on the staircase. She shot him a look that clearly said 'we'll talk later' and watched as he immediately understood and backed down. She realized then that she needed someone on the Watcher's Council, someone she could trust with her life and more importantly the lives of everyone she cared for. There was only one person she ever truly trusted from the Council. Trust that he earned through years of sacrifice, years of standing by her side, years of following wherever she led.

"We can begin the review at last," Quentin said in an almost bored tone and Buffy realized he had already made his decision and was simply using this as a way to criticize her decisions, just as he used the physical demonstration to all but openly mock Giles's new training regime. A cold fury erupted inside her, but this time she was able to channel the anger and use it instead of simply reacting to it.

She lay the sword across his books, looking into his shocked eyes. "There isn't going to be a review," she said simply. Realizing she had every eye on her she started her speech, instinctively realizing that it was the right thing to do. She needed the Watchers, but she needed them from a distance.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry about that last chapter. I know it was pretty much an episode rewrite, but I did warn you. I did, didn't I? I'm sure I did. Anyway, it will start to get a life of its own, though I do continue some of the themes from Season 5. That being said, there still will be a few scenes that might look mighty familiar. I hope you give it a chance. Enjoy.

* * *

"What are we gonna do for your birthday?" Willow asked casually as she and Buffy entered the Magic Box a few days later.

"I know Mom wants a party," Buffy admitted as they headed over to the research table, "but I'm not sure. With everything going on maybe a party is a bad idea."

"But it's your birthday," Xander protested as Willow joins Tara at the table. "It only happens once a year."

"I know," Buffy admitted, taking a seat herself, "but with everything. Mom getting sick, Glory, this stupid review, Dawn…"

"Dawn?" Willow interrupted. "What about Dawn?"

"Nothing," Buffy covered quickly, sharing a quick glance with Giles who finally looked up from his books at the name.

"That's exactly why we should," Xander insisted. "With everything going on we need a night of frivolous frolicking. Recharge our batteries for the fight ahead." Anya nodded her head emphatically, agreeing with everything Xander was saying.

"We have been researching every night for a while now," Tara added.

"But we've never found anything so that doesn't count," Buffy countered before looking puzzled. "Does it?"

"It counts," everyone said simultaneously. Buffy sighed and closed her eyes, suddenly exhausted, as she thought about the last few days. Surprisingly Quentin agreed with the demands she gave him during her speech and she got the information she needed. Glory wasn't a demon. Glory was a God. She stood there in shock, barely processing the toast the two Watchers shared before they got down to work, before remembering she left her family in the crypt of a vampire. Suddenly her vision filled with their mangled corpses lying everywhere with Spike watching it all in amusement as he smoked his cigarettes. She didn't even remember deciding to leave before she found herself back at his crypt.

The sight that met her eyes was even weirder than she could have imagined. Her mother and Spike were arguing good naturedly about the latest episode of 'Passions' that was currently showing on the television. Spike had even given up his comfortable chair to the older woman, choosing instead to sit on the floor and lean up against the footrest as they discussed the latest twists and turns of the show. Dawn was on the far side of the room, quietly listening to some music while she willingly did her homework. "The world really is coming to an end," she said quietly to herself.

"Oh honey," Joyce spared her a quick glance before turning her attention back to the screen. "Just a few more minutes."

"Sure," Buffy nodded and instead crossed the room to Dawn. Her sister had finished her math homework and was working on a history report. "Hey," she called out as she carefully pulled the headphones off her sister's ears.

"They've been like that since we got here," Dawn said without looking up. "It's been freaky."

"I'll bet," Buffy agreed. "A few more minutes and we'll be going home."

"I'll just find a good stopping point then," Dawn said, once again engrossed in her history book. Buffy nodded and went to find a quiet place to spend the next few minutes as both prepared to leave.

"Slayer," Spike called as he abandoned his precious show and approached Buffy.

"Spike," she replied as she started searching her pockets, looking for whatever money she could find. She pulled out seventeen dollars and held it out to him. "I know it's not much since it was a last minute emergency thing, but I can get you more tomorrow."

"I don't want your money," he told her taking her hand and pushing it back toward her. "Your Mum and the Niblet are always welcome here." She smiled in relief and couldn't help but notice the concern in his eyes. "So how did it go?" There was sudden silence in the crypt. Buffy felt every eye on her.

"I passed," she said simply. Dawn whooped while Joyce hugged her oldest daughter.

"Never a doubt in my mind," Spike said as he jumped up onto one of the tombs and began examining his nails. "So what do we know?" he asked, his casual tone covering up his true concern nicely.

"Giles is getting all Watchery with the group right now. He'll give us the low down as soon as he's got all his reference books in order."

"And Glory?" Joyce asked quietly. Buffy hesitated, glancing between her mom and her sister. Since her mom had found out about her slaying there were no more secrets between the two of them. But they both wanted to protect Dawn from the dark forces of the slaying world.

"Glory is a God," Buffy told them, "which means we have to be extra careful." She shared a long, meaningful look with her mother. They would talk later when Dawn was in bed.

That had been three days ago. The next day the Watchers left for England, leaving every scrap of reference material they had behind and a promise to call Giles if they found anything else. Giles had spent every moment since then buried in his new books. He listened intently to what the Watchers had to say, but the more overly untrusting side of him didn't believe the information they had until he read it himself. He ignored Anya's pointed glares as she single handedly put the store back together from the mess they left it in and didn't let any of them help with the initial research. In fact Buffy didn't think he even left the store since they passed the review and got the information they so desperately needed.

"Maybe you're right," Buffy conceded. "Maybe a party is a good idea. A night to kick back and relax with fun and prezzies." The others smiled in triumph. "But nothing big," she warned. "I don't want to tire Mom out to much. Maybe just a dinner and a family fun night."

"We could make that work," Willow agreed.

"I'll talk to Mom tonight." She looked over at Giles. "Assuming we don't need to research tonight since the Council told us everything they knew. Everything that Giles is going to repeat for us."

"Which unfortunately isn't much," he complained, finally standing up and heading over to make tea.

"What?" Buffy asked. "We went through all that for nothing?"

"No," Giles quickly reassured her. "We know much more about her than we did before, and we have the books so research should be a bit more fruitful. But they don't say how to kill her."

"Killing a God is nearly impossible," Anya added helpfully. "I've been alive over a thousand years and have never heard of anyone accomplishing that."

"Great," Buffy deadpanned before looking at Giles. "What do we know?"

"Glory and two other Hellgods ruled over one of the more unpleasant demon dimensions."

"There's more than one demon dimension?" Tara asked, sounding slightly panicked at that information.

"There's thousands," Anya supplied helpfully.

"Yes well," Giles continued. "The three of them ruled harmoniously until Glory began getting more powerful than the other two. Fearing she would overthrow them they decided to overthrow her first. A civil war started. Glory lost."

"But they weren't able to kill her?" Buffy asked incredulously. "Two Hellgods couldn't kill her?"

"No. The most they were able to do was to banish her." The teapot began whistling and Giles quickly made himself some tea. "She has been looking for a way back ever since."

"How did she get here?" Xander asked. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but we have been over a lot of books these last few weeks and didn't find one mention of Glory. She doesn't seem like someone to keep a low profile so why has there been no mention of her?"

"Time travels differently depending on which dimension you're in," Anya told him. "The battle Giles described could have happened yesterday in their dimension, but a ten thousand years ago in ours."

"Quite right," Giles agreed, rejoining the group with his freshly made tea. "The remaining Hell Gods became paranoid and suspicious of each other to the point that the entire dimension is constantly in a state of civil war. The problem is they are too evenly matched. Neither side can achieve victory so the fighting continues."

"And Glory wants to go back there?" Tara asked hesitantly.

"She wants revenge," Anya chimed in again. "Vengeance can be a powerful motivator."

"But she can't get back there right?" Buffy asks.

"Not without help, no," Giles reaffirms, "but she has help. A cult of demons are fanatical supporters of her. These minions, for lack of a better word, tracked her down to the dimension she was banished too and helped her regain her power. The other Hellgods learned of this and sent agents of their own to stop her, the only and last time they worked together. They stop the minions from restoring Glory's power. Glory gets banished to a different dimension. The minions start their search over again. This cycle has been ongoing ever since."

"Lather, rinse, repeat," Buffy mumbled. "These agents from the other Hellgods. They wouldn't happen to be Monks and Knights would they?"

"I believe so," Giles told them, leafing through the pages to find the right section. "How do you know…" He looked up sharply. "That night. You were attacked."

"By the Knights of Byzantium," she confirmed.

"Now we have Knights too?" Xander asked. "First a Hellgod who apparently has a cult of demonic minions following her around, and now we have Knights?" He looked around at the group. "Anyone missing the time when the Mayor just wanted to eat us all?"

"Why would the Knights attack you?" Willow asked. "It sounds like they fight Glory. Wouldn't they want to fight with you?"

"They weren't really interested in me," Buffy told them, catching her Watcher's eye and not breaking the connection. "They were searching for the Key."

"Great," Xander threw up his arms in exasperation, completely oblivious to the silent discussion the Slayer and her Watcher were having. "Someone else looking for this Key. Does anyone else think maybe we should be looking for this Key thingy too?"

"Maybe we could destroy it before Glory gets it," Willow started only to be abruptly cut off.

"No!" Buffy yelled before softening. "I'm sorry Will. It's just complicated."

"Not seeing the complication here Buff. Glory's after the Key. The Knights of the Round Table are after the Key. We get rid of the Key all our problems go away." Buffy looked at Xander before sighing.

"I think it's time," she said cryptically, looking back at Giles.

"You sure?" he asked quietly. She nodded.

"They're risking their lives. They deserve to know the truth." Buffy turned back to the group. "The Knights attacked me because I'm protecting the Key." A chorus of 'What?' surrounded her, but she ignored them. "There's something," she started and they immediately quiet down. "There's something you need to know about Dawn."

* * *

The next few days were hard for everyone. The Scoobies tried their best to act normal around Dawn, but their attempts fell short. The teenager quickly realized something was up. The night of Buffy's party she snuck out to the finally empty Magic Box and found Giles's notebook. "I'm The Key," she asked, her shocked voice sounding especially loud in the mostly empty shop. She turned in shock to the vampire who was with her.

"Looks like." He shrugged indifferently before browsing the shelves again. "Doesn't the Watcher have anything worth stealing in this shop?" He looked back at Dawn's silence. "Right. Best get you home before big sis finds out and my new home becomes an ashtray." Dawn still doesn't move, but allowed Spike to grab her arm and lead her out of the store. They walk silently back to her house and only when Spike opened the back door and ushered her into the house did he finally give in to his own shock.

* * *

"How's Dawn?" Tara asked as soon as Buffy entered the Magic Box the next day. Even though it is Saturday the entire gang was there at the crack of dawn.

"Not good," Buffy answered her before turning to the group. "We need to find out as much about the Key as we can. Dawn needs to know where she comes from. She deserves real answers."

"We're on it," Xander told her as he, Willow, and Tara reach for the ever present pile of books. Buffy turned to Giles, who is examining his notebooks behind the counter.

"How did she find these?" Giles asked out loud. "How did she get in here?"

"Eww," interrupted Anya. "Who has been using the Urn of Ishtar as an ashtray?" The gang looked at each other then to Buffy just as she ran out the door.

"Keep researching," she called as she left. A few minutes later she's busting through the crypt door.

"Morning sunshine," Spike called out from his spot on top of a tomb as he carefully painted his nails. Buffy ignored him, instead grabbing the lid and pulling so quickly Spike found himself tumbling into the coffin. "Hey!" he protested as she pushed the lid back, effectively trapping him. "Watch it! These are still wet."

"How could you let her find out like that?" she asked, her anger palpable in the deathly still crypt.

"I was just along for the ride," he explained. "I didn't know she was mystical glowy Key thing. Nobody keeps me in the bloody loop."

"You could have stopped her," Buffy countered.

"If I had known I would have," he told her, starting to feel angry himself. "I thought I was helping. Keeping her safe when she went on her midnight stroll."

"She shouldn't have found out like that," Buffy said, her anger finally leaving her.

"Finally," Spike said as he threw the top of the tomb out of his way, "something we agree on."

"What?" Buffy questioned.

"You should have told her," he continued. "As soon as you found out you should have sat her down and told her. Wait. Does your Mum know?"

"Of course. Everyone knows."

"So I'm the last," Spike concluded. "Well, me and the Niblet. Doesn't really surprise me. I love you Buffy, but you really bollucked this one up."

"Wait!" Buffy interrupted. "What was that?"

"Well, how did you think that scene would play out if you never told her?" he asked, slightly confused. "You think you can keep something like that a secret forever?"

"That's not what I'm talking about. I know I screwed up big time. But what did you say after that?" Spike thought back what he was saying, before he sighed and looked down. "That's it. I can't handle this right now." She turned only to come face to face with Drusilla. Or more accurately Drusilla's fist. The force of the blow sent her flying into the wall. Dazed she could only listen to the sounds of a struggle. Before she could regain her footing Drusilla strolled back over to the Slayer, something clutched tightly in her hands. Buffy looked up at her nervously before blackness took hold.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay. Now we really are getting away from the episodes. I promise. Warnings and disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

Buffy groaned as she regained consciousness. "The sun is back." Her eyes jerked open at the voice.

"Drusilla," she mumbled groggily. She tried to move only to find she was chained up. She looked back at Drusilla with a determined face. Drusilla laughed insanely.

"The sun is up and the moon is hidden." Her face turned hard, the insanity melting away to a murderous rage. "The sun always hides the moon." Without warning Dru slammed a fist into Buffy's midriff, causing her to lose her breath. Dru reached up to grab Buffy's neck while the girl struggled to get air, but Buffy noticed and brought her feet up and roughly pushed Drusilla away. "The sun burns," Dru said as she regained her footing. Insanity slowly creeping onto her face again. She reached for something off to the side. Buffy cringed when she grabbed a cattle prod and started moving towards her. "The sun must fall before the moon can rise," she said, giggling softly as she thrust the rod against the Slayer.

Buffy screamed as the electricity coursed through her body. Just as she's about to black out she heard another voice. "Dru, love, what are you doing?" Dru stopped, her expression changing again. Stepping aside Buffy saw Spike tied up on an opposite wall. Dru approached him slowly, like a huntress going in for the kill.

"My Spike has been a very naughty boy," she purred as she got ever closer to him. "The shadows scream at me. The darkness is gone." She stopped in front of him. "Bad Spike," she said before she poked him with the cattle prod. It only lasts a second but he can't stop his gasp of pain. "She still surrounds you," she said, searching his eyes carefully. "But the shadows told me how to help. When she is ashes you will be free." She turned back and headed once again for the Slayer. Buffy struggled to get her uncooperative body moving again. She managed to get her feet under her and headbutts Drusilla as she's reaching for her neck again. Dru sighed, bringing up the cattle prod once more. Again Buffy's muscles turn to jelly as electricity coursed through her. Drusilla is easily able to grab the Slayer's neck now, but once again Spikes voice stops her.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked casually. "Get bored of South America already?" She stopped and tilted her head as if listening to music.

"Grandmother calls to me." Her vampire visage comes forth and she viciously yanked Buffy's head back, exposing her neck. A cold finger cut across her neck leaving a bloody trail in a gross imitation of what she did to Kendra years ago. "Grandmother calls for blood." She puts the bloody finger in her mouth and sucks. "Oh!" she screamed, her eyes lighting up in joy, "the stars are calling to me." She began dancing, leaving her prisoners as she moved to the more open areas of the room. Spike watched her for a minute before turning his attention to Buffy.

"Slayer! Slayer!" After a few minutes of cajoling she opened her eyes wearily.

"Dru?" she mumbled as she once again tries to get her body to obey her commands. Spike glanced at her again.

"She'll be communing with the stars for a bit." He looked back at Buffy. "Are you okay?" Buffy glared at him. "Right stupid question."

Buffy glared at him one more time before her legs started working again and she was able to stand. Now that Drusilla was not paying her any attention she tested the chains, but found they hold firm. A quick look at Spike confirmed that he is restrained too, although with the easier to break rope. "Where are we?" she asked, her eyes scanning the room until they found his shrine. Pictures of her, drawings of her, even some of her things. Her eyes flew back to his, but this time they were filled with cold fury. "What is this?"

"I love you," he said simply, though he kept his eyes downcast knowing he was caught and probably in trouble.

"No!" she demanded. "That is not love. That is obsession." She pulled the chains one more time, hoping they would magically open, which of course they don't. "You can't love. You don't have a soul."

"Bollucks," he shouted, finally looking up and meeting her eyes. "You and your precious souls. Do you know how many human murderers and rapists there are in the world? How many atrocities have you heard on the news? People doing things to other people that sometimes make demons cringe. And these people all have souls." He paused, fire shining in his eyes. "How many demons have you given a free pass to? Demons just going about their everyday lives."

"They don't hurt anybody," she reminded him.

"That's their choice," he agreed, "but they still don't have souls. Having a soul doesn't automatically make you a good person, and not having a soul doesn't mean you're a monster. It's how you choose to live your life that decides."

"You still can't love without a soul," Buffy demanded.

"You're wrong," Drusilla said suddenly, appearing before the two of them. "We can love quite deeply." She turned back toward Spike. "If not wisely." Spike sighed

"I love you Buffy," he said again, "but I'm not an idiot. I know you don't love me, don't even bloody like me. I know you won't fall into my waiting arms just because I declared my love. I know I have to prove myself to you and you may never feel anything more for me than loathing. But I'm going to try. I'm gonna try to be a better man for you."

"Ashes," Drusilla cried again, turning back to Buffy and punching her hard across the face. "Do you see what you have done to my sweet William? What you have turned my black prince into?" She again reached for Buffy, who again kicked out with her legs which earned her another long shock with the cattle prod. "My Spike is at a crossroads," she explained as she bared Buffy's neck once more. "He's been playing in the sun for so long he forgot how to live in the dark." She dragged two fingers across the Slayer's neck, this time digging a little deeper, getting a little bloodier. She sucked on one finger, closing her eyes in ecstasy before heading to Spike. "It's time to choose," she said, holding the bloody finger up to him. The scent of fresh, hot, Slayer blood was driving him crazy and he slipped into his vampire face unconsciously. "The sun or the moon?" Dru asked before intimately placing her finger in his mouth.

Spike growled as the first drop of blood landed on his tongue. He greedily sucked her finger, snapping the ropes that held him prisoner, before pulling her into a demanding kiss, looking for any more of the sweet blood he had been denying himself. Dru squealed in delight as he broke off the kiss and headed towards the chained woman.

"Do it," she said excitedly, pulling Buffy's head back and exposing the Slayer's neck for a third time. "Take what you want and rejoin me in the darkness. Take your third Slayer and become my King." Buffy struggled weakly, but the combined effects of the electric shocks and blood loss was beginning to take their toll. She could do little more than watch as Spike leaned in, sniffing her blood like an addict. She could see the struggle in his eyes, but was powerless to do anything about it.

"No," Spike whispered, straightening up and facing Drusilla. "A Slayer is a warrior. She deserves to go fighting, not chained up and helpless. And I love her." Drusilla released Buffy's head, letting the blonde fall until the chains were the only things holding her up.

"You have chosen the sun," Drusilla said sadly. "I will miss you, my sweet Spike." Then she threw herself at the pair, Spike barely able to deflect her attack.

"I think a strategic retreat is in order," he told her as he fought Drusilla. Buffy nodded, struggling to get to her feet again. Once she was upright, Spike threw Drusilla hard against the far wall. He quickly grabbed the chains, not worrying about breaking them but rather simply pulling them out of the wall. Buffy quickly realized what he was doing and added her own strength to his. The chains were no match for their combined strength and she was soon free. "Go to your Watcher. I'll keep Dru busy."

Buffy wanted to stay and fight. Wanted to stake Dru once and for all, wanted to stake Spike for that matter, but the world was starting to twist in a not so pleasant way and dark spots were starting to fill her vision. She struggled up the ladder, finding herself in Spike's crypt and nearly cried in relief. She made the trip from the Magic Box to the crypt so many times she could do it in her sleep. Which was good since coherent thoughts seemed awfully difficult right now. She started walking, trusting her feet to know the way cause her mind was officially done for the night. Time passed in a blur but eventually she found herself in front of the familiar door. She leaned against the piece of wood, reaching out blindly for the knob, when suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Xander paused, looking curiously at the door. They had been researching for hours, finding a few odds and ends they thought might help Dawn understand where she fit in this world. He had finished his assigned book and was stretching his legs when he thought he heard something at the door. He slowly twisted the handle, unprepared when the door opened and he got an armful of Buffy. He managed to catch her a split second before she hit the ground.

"Hey Buff," he greeted cheerfully, thinking she had simply lost her balance when he opened the door unexpectedly. The goofy smile he always wore disappeared when he got his first good look at her. "Giles!" he shouted. The entire group looked up at the young man's frantic call.

"Good Lord," Giles muttered as Xander awkwardly picked her up. "Bring her into the training room. Quickly." Xander quickly complied, laying her gently on the couch in the back room. Giles and Willow hovered over her while Tara headed for the extremely large first aid kit they kept on hand. Anya hovered in the background, wanting to help but unsure what to do.

"We need to call her mother," Willow said grabbing a towel and putting pressure on the obvious wounds on her neck.

"No," Buffy came to quickly, raising her hands to defend herself. Willow quickly abandoned the towel and grabbed onto one of Buffy's hands.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Xander added, holding onto Buffy's other hand. He was examining the chains still circling her wrists. "Ahn, can you bring me my tools?"

"No," Buffy demanded again, this time forcing her eyes open.

"You need help Buffy," Giles said calmly, as he traded out the towel for some gauze.

"And you're helping," Buffy said tiredly, "but Mom has enough to deal with already. I don't want to add to her worry. And a call from you or a hospital would definitely add."

"She's always going to worry Buffy," Giles said quietly, tenderly brushing some bangs off of her sweaty forehead. They shared a look and he sighed in resignation. "Alright. We'll do this your way. For now." Buffy nodded, letting her eyes close again. She knew Giles would do whatever he needed to do if her life was in danger, no matter what she wanted.

"This might hurt a bit Buff," Xander said as he gently cradled her right wrist and began trying to free her. She scrunched her eyes in pain, tensing at a few spots, but breathed a sigh of relief when Xander managed to unlatch the manacle. He quickly did the same thing with the other wrist.

"Thanks Xan," she said sleepily, finally being able to freely move her arms. She gratefully took a few sips of water that Willow had brought for her.

"What happened?" Giles asked quietly as he examined her now free wrists.

"Spike," she whispered tiredly, but before any of them could comment the Vampire in question burst through the door.

"Is she here?" he asked in a blind panic, covered in as much blood as Buffy was. "Is she okay?" Both Giles and Xander rushed to grab weapons, but Buffy gently stopped them. She carefully got to her feet, took one step toward the Vampire and stared at him. Spike, for his part, simply stared at the Slayer.

"Dru?" she asked after a long silence. He shrugged.

"After you left she started screaming about Grandmother. I chased her to the city limits, but she disappeared. Don't think she'll be back any time soon." Silence. "Buffy," Spike started only to be interrupted by Buffy.

"Don't!" she said forcibly. "We are never having that conversation again. If you bring it up I will stake you."

"And I'll let you," he admitted. They stared at each other for another long tense moment. Buffy looked at Spike in righteous anger. Spike returned the look in shame.

"Take it down," she demanded.

"Done," he quickly agreed.

"If you ever do anything like that again,"

"You'll stake me good and proper," Spike finished for her. Buffy nodded, swaying as the rage left her. Giles was at her side immediately. "I'll leave you to it then," Spike said as he swept out of the room.

"You need to lie down," he insisted, as he led her to the couch. She nodded, all but falling if not for the many hands ready to catch her. Giles cursed as he turned his attention back to her neck wound. "I think they are starting to close," he said as he carefully cleaned the wounds and applied butterfly bandages, "but you've lost a lot of blood."

"What?" Buffy questioned, suddenly feeling very sleepy. Then she noticed that her blouse was completely covered in blood. "Oh."

"Is there anything we can do?" Willow asked, bringing her friend another glass of water. Giles shook his head.

"The wounds are healing," he admitted, "the only thing that concerns me is blood loss, but since someone won't go to the hospital," he shot her a glare, "the only thing we can do is wait." Buffy opened her eyes enough to return the glare with a weak one of her own, to which Giles only rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we can wait," Willow agreed, helping her best friend take a few more sips of water. "Do we wait here?" Giles smiled.

"That will not be necessary," he told the group. "You can all go home. I have a few more things I want to cross reference then I shall take Buffy home."

"Not home," a semi-conscious Slayer mumbled from the couch. Giles sighed at how stubborn the girl could be.

"Not home. To my apartment," Giles amended. "Buffy can spend the night at my place and tomorrow I can take her home."

"Kay," Buffy agreed groggily. The gang agreed and slowly began gathering up their things. "Hey Will?" Buffy called out. "There is one thing you and Tara can do for me."

"Anything," Willow jumped at the chance to help her friend.

"Tomorrow morning can you go do the uninvited spell on my house?" They all looked at each other, wondering just what happened with the blonde vampire that suddenly Buffy was taking back her invite. Willow looked at Tara, who nodded encouragingly.

"Sure. We'll take care of it." Buffy smiled her thanks before slipping back into unconsciousness. The gang quietly left allowing Giles a few minutes to fuss over his Slayer before he returned to his books. Giles grabbed the volumes he needed and returned to the training room, grabbing a chair to use as a makeshift table so he could keep an eye on his charge as he researched. Hours later he put down his books and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Buffy," he called quietly, glancing at his watch as he knelt down beside her. It was well past sundown. They needed to get someplace safe where they could both take a much deserved sleep. "Buffy," he called again, softly moving her bangs from her face and simultaneously checking her temperature. Her eyes opened at that small touch.

"Hey," she smiled up at him. He returned it.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. "You're certainly looking better." She had gotten some color back in her face.

"Better," she confirmed before looking around the room. "Is it bedtime?" she asked playfully. Giles nodded.

"You need to eat something first though," he demanded. "Promise me you'll eat something."

"Hungry as a horse," she told him before slowly levering herself into a sitting position. The room flickered for a minute before settling down. She waited for him to gather his things then let him help her stand. Then, leaning heavily on her Watcher, they made their way out of the shop. "Where does that expression come from anyway?" she asked as Giles took a moment to lock up the shop after them.

"Do you really want to know," he asked, turning them back toward the street and his car, "or is that just the eternal mystery that is your brain throwing out random inquiries."

"I'm not sure," Buffy admitted. Giles chuckled lightly, turning the corner to where his car was parked when they were suddenly ambushed by three Knights. His jovial mood quickly vanished, which caused Buffy to become serious again. She tried to stand in front of him while he tried to keep her behind him.

"It is rare," one of the Knights stepped forward, removing his helmet and standing completely at ease, "for a Slayer and her Watcher to have that much devotion to each other." Buffy recognized the Knight from before and relaxed her fighting stance, trusting Giles to keep her upright as she leaned into him once again. Giles was only a few seconds behind his Slayer.

"The Knights of Byzantium I presume?"

"Indeed," the Knight gave a slight bow. "We have business with the Slayer."

"Tonight your business is with me," Giles insisted. The Knight watched the older man intently before conceding.

"Very well. We have been in touch with our General. He has agreed to meet with The Slayer."

"Great," Buffy spoke up. "When and where?"

"We shall make our camp in a clearing beyond the forest, far from the prying eyes of the city. Come alone, and unarmed, in three days' time."

"Okay," Buffy agreed before realizing something. "Not Okay. I can't come alone." She turned to look at Giles. "I need you there."

"That was not the agreement," the Knight said coldly. In response the other two Knights unsheathed their weapons, though they did not bring them to bare.

"I know," she admitted, turning to the Knights once more, "but this whole meeting is to try to find a way to stop Glory by working together right?" The Knight nodded. "I'm not the brains here, just the muscle. If we want to figure out a way to stop Glory Giles needs to be there." The Knight looked unconvinced. "Look, I'm good with the unarmed part and you can take whatever extra measures you feel you need. Even the alone part, but alone needs to be with Giles." The Knight looked confused for a minute before understanding what she was trying to say.

"I believe that is acceptable. Our camp is protected by enchantments. The sword you possess will allow you safe passage. Come just after sundown." Giles nodded his understanding and wordlessly the Knights vanished into the darkness.

"Let's get you home," Giles said, looking down at his Slayer who was once again leaning heavily on him. Buffy nodded as she let Giles lead her to his car and help her in. A few minutes later they were walking through his front door. "I think you still have some spare clothes here. Would you like to get cleaned up while I make you some dinner?" Buffy nodded again and Giles led them up the stairs to his bathroom, detouring just long enough to get her spare clothes. When he was sure she would be fine he left her to her shower, returning to the kitchen to make a small meal of scrambled eggs, toast, and juice. He brought the food upstairs just as Buffy stepped out of the bathroom. "Come on," he ushered her into his bedroom.

"The couch is fine," she protested half-heartedly, already falling asleep on her feet. He ignored her, instead planting her firmly on his bed.

"Eat," he instructed, placing the tray on the bedside table and handing her the plate of eggs. She rolled her eyes but ate steadily, the toast and juice quickly following the eggs. By the time she was finished her eyes were drooping. "Sleep well," Giles said, as he laid her unresisting body down and pulled the bedspread over her. With his Slayer taken care of Giles quickly prepared for bed himself, making himself a place on the couch, before falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings and disclaimer in Chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

"Where exactly is Buffy?" Joyce asked from her spot on the stairs. The witches shared a look before starting to put their things away. They had just finished the uninvited spell and now had no excuse to not answer Joyce's questions. "Willow?" Joyce asked in her best mom voice.

"Well, she umm…" She glanced at her girlfriend for help.

"How's Dawn doing?" Tara asked.

"Still sulking up in her room," Joyce answered. "And don't change the subject. Where is Buffy? I know she didn't come home last night." The girls exchanged another look, but before they could answer the door opened and Buffy casually walked through.

"Buffy," Willow jumped up and gave her friend a big hug. "I'm so happy to see you up and about."

"And home," Tara quickly added, trying to cover for her girlfriend as Buffy's mom looked on suspiciously.

"Buffy," she said, using her best Mom voice again. "What's going on? Where were you last night? And did you change your clothes?"

"We had a late night research session last night," Buffy explained, trying her best to look not guilty. "Then I had to patrol and I fell into some mud which completely ruined my new outfit but luckily Giles had some of my old stuff at his place and so we went there and I got changed but then I sorta crashed on his couch." She had to stop when she ran out of breath. Taking a deep breath she was about to start again when Joyce held up her hand.

"And the uninvited spell? Spike is the only one who can't physically hurt us and now he's not welcome?" Buffy looked guilty and Joyce sighed, rubbing a tired hand over her eyes in an attempt to stop the now familiar headache before it started.

"Mom?" Buffy asked concernedly as she quickly moved over to the staircase. A little too quickly. The room started to spin and she needed to brace herself against the wall for a moment. She hoped her mom wouldn't notice, but one look at her concerned face and Buffy knew she was caught.

"Buffy?" Joyce asked again, reaching out to cup her daughter's cheek before gently tugging on the scarf Buffy wore to cover her neck. Slayer healing had helped, but there were still faint lines that could easily be seen. Joyce sighed and pulled her daughter into a hug. She took her hand and guided her to the couch, the two witches following silently. "We made a deal remember? When I first found out about your Slaying. I would support you and help in any way that I could, but in turn you wouldn't keep any secrets from me. Now what's going on? Who did this?" She lightly ran her fingers over the still healing wounds.

"Spike," Buffy confessed, before bursting into tears. Her mother held her tightly, rocking her like she did when she was little.

"His chip is malfunctioning?" Tara asked, looking from person to person.

"No," Buffy quickly reassured them, pulling herself into a sitting position. "His crazy ex did this. Emphasis on the crazy." She suddenly got very quiet. "What Spike did was much worse."

"What did he do sweatheart?" Joyce asked kindly.

"He said he loves me." Everyone gasped at this revelation. "And then Dru showed up and captured us both, going on about how he has to choose the sun or the moon while shocking me every few minutes. And then," she got quiet again.

"Then what?" Willow asked.

"Then he chose me over Drusilla," Buffy said quietly.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Joyce asked, desperately grasping at straws. "Maybe he was just playing along with whatever Drusilla was saying so he could get her somewhere safe." Buffy shook her head. "Oh Boy." Joyce stood and started to pace. "Are you sure that's what he said? He said the actual words?"

"Several times," Buffy confirmed.

"You shot him down though right," Willow asked. "Made it clear that this would never work between the two of you?"

"Absolutely. Any clearer and I'd be getting Mr. Pointy involved." Buffy turned to her mother. "I know you like Spike for whatever reason, but please don't invite him in. I need to know I have a safe place that he can't get to." Joyce nodded in understanding before turning to the other girls.

"So how did the research go last night? Or was that just a cover?"

"Oh no," Willow spoke up. "We researched till we were cross-eyed." She shot a look at Buffy. "Or at least some of us did."

"Hey," Buffy replied indignantly. "You wanna swap places and be kidnapped by the crazy vampire? I'm more than happy to stay home and read one of these nights." Everyone chuckled lightly before turning serious again. "Giles said he found out some stuff though. He wanted to triple check his references before he tells though." She turned to her mother. "He said he'd talk to us tomorrow after Dawn goes to school, then when Dawn gets home we can all sit down and talk to her."

"That sound good," Tara commented, Willow nodding her head in agreement. "We should go," she said.

"Thanks Will," Buffy called out as her friends left. "Thanks Tara." She sighed as they left the house. "What am I gonna do about Spike?"

"Oh honey," Joyce came back to the couch and pulled her daughter into her lap. "I don't know." She started stroking her hair, trying to comfort her oldest child.

"How do you do it?" Buffy suddenly asked.

"Do what?" Joyce asked.

"Not hate Spike." Joyce laughed.

"Well it might help that he hasn't actually tried to kill me," she admitted.

"But the first time you saw him he was trying to kill me," Buffy protested.

"But I didn't know that at the time," she explained. "I just knew someone was trying to hurt my baby."

"Okay," Buffy conceded, "but the second time you met him he had kidnapped Xander and Willow and was threatening to kill them."

"Again I didn't know that. All I saw was a heartbroken young man who was lost and confused."

"But you know what he is now," Buffy insisted. "What he's done. How can you not hate him?"

"Because he's never acted that way with me," she explained. "He's always been kind and considerate, and while I know what he's done and never let myself forget what he's capable of, I can't just condemn him for his past actions when he's trying so hard to be a better person." Buffy thought about that for a moment.

"So you're saying we can't get past this because we do know him when he was trying to kill us?" she asked. "Because we know him to well?"

"I'm saying maybe you're seeing what you want to see," Joyce explained, "what you expect to see."

"Hmmm," Buffy said, thinking about what her mother told her. She pushed herself to a sitting position, turning to face her mother. "If you like him so much, why did this thing bother you?"

"I like him as a friend, someone who will help keep you alive," Joyce told her, "not as a boyfriend."

"Ugg," Buffy shuddered. "Don't ever say that again." Joyce smiled.

"Well, at least I can help one of my daughters." They both glanced up the stairs.

"We'll have some answers tomorrow," Buffy reassured her. She stood up, too quickly again as the room tilted around her. She closed her eyes, letting her head drop down, and braced herself on the coffee table.

"Buffy?" her mother's voice was full of concern and she felt a hand reach for her arm.

"I'm okay," she said. Her mother's hand clamped around her arm and Buffy could hear her mother's almost silent gasp as the long sleeves she had deliberately worn rode up. "I'm okay," she repeated and a few minutes later the world stopped spinning and she was able to look her mother in the eye. "I just need some sleep," she said as her stomach growled loudly, "and some food."

"I can help with that," Joyce said as she headed into the kitchen. "Chicken and Stars?"

"Thanks," Buffy said, as she looked down at the coffee table. The mail, which had been neatly arranged in separate piles, had gone everywhere. She quickly began organizing them again, stopping when she saw what some of them were. "Mom?" she called out uncertainly.

"Yes?" she called out from the kitchen. Buffy could here pots being moved and cupboards being opened and closed. She grabbed the handful of brochures she found and went to her mother.

"What are these?" she asked, holding the offending this up. Joyce glanced at them before sighing dejectedly.

"Nothing," she said, reaching for the brochures, but Buffy quickly moved them out of her range.

"You know," she said, taking a seat at the island and putting the leaflets in the middle of the counter where they could both see them. "This no secret thing should go both ways."

"I didn't want you to worry," she said softly.

"I know the feeling," Buffy said, "but I'll always worry. Just like you." Joyce sighed. "No secrets."

"I had a follow up appointment a few days ago," Joyce started. Buffy nodded. She had gone with her Mother to that doctor's appointment, just like she had gone to all the ones before.

"He said everything looked good," Buffy argued.

"He did," she agreed, "then he asked to see me alone."

"I thought that was to go over insurance paperwork or something," Buffy said.

"We did, but he also wanted to talk to me. I told him I was still having headaches."

"You're still having headaches!" Buffy asked, immediately concerned. Joyce held up her hand.

"Nothing like they were before," she reassured her daughter. "I think these are just stress headaches with Glory and Dawn…"

"And the whole sitch," Buffy finished.

"The doctor agreed, and while headaches aren't entirely uncommon after a procedure like this, and they didn't find anything on the last CAT scan, he wanted me to think about going to a specialized hospital and getting everything checked out again. Just to make sure. He gave me some brochures of some of the clinics they work with that specialize in neuroscience."

"So when are you going?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not," she said, reaching for the brochures again and this time Buffy made no move to stop her. "I can't leave right now. There's too much going on here."

"Mom, this is your life," Buffy argued, "and nothing is more important than that."

"But Dawn," Joyce started only to be interrupted by Buffy.

"Dawn needs her Mother now, more than anything," Buffy insisted. "You were obviously thinking about going or the leaflets wouldn't have made it into the house. If this is something you need to do, we'll figure something out."

"I'll think about it," she promised, gathering up the brochures and placing them discretely in her purse. "Now you need food and sleep," she said, ladling out a bowl of soup and placing it in front of Buffy. She prepared another bowl. "If you need anything, I'm be having a mother daughter talk with Dawn's door."

"Good luck," Buffy called out as her mother left the kitchen before turning to her soup with gusto. She grabbed a few extra foodstuffs from the fridge and quickly ate her meal. Yawning, she made her way up the stairs, gave a wave to her mom who was having a very heartwarming talk with a door, and climbed into bed, falling asleep within seconds. The slamming of a door woke her up. She groggily looked at her alarm clock before bolting upright. She had slept the day away. "Mom?" she called out as she left her room. She found her mom sitting on Dawn's bed. "Was that Dawn I heard breaking the door down?" Her mother nodded.

"She said I wasn't her mother," she said sadly.

"She didn't mean it," Buffy said, pulling her mother into a tight hug. "She's confused, lost, lashing out at anything she can. We'll have some answers soon. We'll help her deal and then she'll go back to just being annoying." Joyce pulled out of the hug, cupping her chin and gently exposing her neck.

"And how are you feeling?" she asked, letting go of her chin and grabbing a wrist.

"One hundred percent better," Buffy said. "I can't believe I slept the whole day."

"Mr. Giles said you probably would," Joyce exclaimed, releasing Buffy's wrist.

"You talked to him?" she asked.

"He called here last night," she explained, "making sure you got here safely. He told me what happened and how he thought you really should be in a hospital." Joyce glared at Buffy, who just shrugged sheepishly. "He said if you woke up last night you were in no way to patrol. He said I should do whatever it took to keep you in the house, even chaining you to the bed if it was necessary."

"You don't have chains here," Buffy scoffed, before turning a pleading look to her mother. "Do you?" Her mother just smirked. "Nevermind. I do not want to know." The sound of knocking interrupted that thought.

"That's probably Mr. Giles," Joyce said, getting up from the bed. "Why don't you get ready and come downstairs. I'll make us all some breakfast." Buffy nodded and returned to her room, gathering up her shower things. She quickly showered, dressed, and put on makeup. Twenty minutes later she was downstairs in the kitchen where her mom was putting the finishing touches on the feast they were having for breakfast. Pancaked, eggs, bacon, toast, juice. The mere sight of it was enough to make her stomach start growling.

"Good morning Buffy," Giles greeted, coming in from the living room. Buffy's hunger disappeared at the mere sight of him.

"Giles! What happened?" she demanded. He had a huge bruise on the left side of his face.

"Vampire," he said lightly. "Xander and I patrolled last night. We were doing fine until we came across two vampires. We were able to stake them eventually, but unfortunately neither of us noticed the third until it was too late."

"And Xander managed to stake him right?" Buffy asked, hoping this conversation wasn't going where she thought it was going.

"No," Giles admitted, "He punched me and the next thing I know Spike intervened."

"Please tell me there's a dusty ending here."

"The vampire who attacked us was destroyed," Giles told her.

"And Spike?" Joyce asked, as she pulled out the butter and syrup from the fridge.

"He walked us home," Giles admitted, "and said he would finish the patrol." Buffy groaned and Giles looked at her. "Does he usually patrol with you?"

"No!" Buffy said vehemently before rolling her eyes. "He usually just follows me around like a lost puppy." Joyce smirked while Giles looked confused.

"Let's eat," Joyce said, pointing to the dining room where all the food had been moved to, "then you can tell us everything you learned about Dawn." And they did. They ate then they talked. Giles outlined everything the gang had found, and they were deciding which parts to tell Dawn when the phone rang. "That was Dawn's school," Joyce said after she hung up. "There was an incident involving Dawn," she said. "Her principal want to see me."

"Guess there's no time like the present," Buffy said. "Go get Dawn. We'll have this ready by the time you get back." Joyce nodded and left. An hour later they returned, neither one looking happy. Dawn said nothing as they sat her down and Giles explained what he found, said nothing as her mom and sister both told her it didn't matter to them where she came from. Eventually Dawn simply stood up and went back to her room.

"Do you want me to stay?" Giles asked, as Joyce gathered up the books he brought and put them somewhere safe. They decided to keep those books here, temporarily, so Dawn could look up the information Giles found for them and read it for herself.

"She just needs some time," Buffy said, before giving her Watcher a quick hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he simply said. She pulled away just as a shrill sound started echoing throughout the house.

"Glory!" Buffy was already bolting out the door, but Joyce was running to the staircase.

"Not Glory," she told them. They followed her into Dawn's room to find her diaries on fire in the garbage can. Buffy quickly put out the fire, looking around in anger.

"Dawn!" Buffy called out, looking over the room.

"Buffy," her mother said, but Buffy didn't let her finish.

"No. She could have burnt the house down."

"Buffy," she tried again. "She's gone." Buffy looked at the open window her mother has seen.

"Call everyone!" Buffy ordered as she jumped out the window after her sister. Giles nodded, already leaving the room. Joyce quickly followed.

"Perhaps you should wait here," he suggested, "in case she returns." Joyce simply nodded and sat down to do what she did best. Wait and worry. Hours later the front door opened up and her daughters casually walked inside.

"Dawn!" Joyce yelled, pulling her youngest into a fierce hug. "Don't you ever do that again young lady! Do you know how worried I was?" She pulled back enough to study her face, seeing the cuts on her arms and hands. "What happened?" she asked, pulling her back into her body.

"Glory," Buffy said, coming to stand behind her sister.

"Are you okay?" she asked her eldest while running a critical eye over her youngest.

"We dealt," she replied cryptically just as Dawn pulled away from her mother.

"I'm so sorry," she said, tears coming down her face. "I just had to get away. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Oh sweetie," Joyce said, brushing back some of Dawn's long brown hair. "I understand that you need time, and we'll give you all the time and support you need, but you need to understand why what you did was wrong."

"Because Glory was looking for me," Dawn said dejectedly.

"No," Joyce countered. "Because running away like that hurt us. More than you can possibly know."

"So you're not all 'get out of the house cause you really don't belong with this family'?" Dawn asked shyly. She looked between the two with big, hopeful eyes.

"Are you kidding?" Buffy exclaimed. "Have you seen this family? I was having serious dating with a 240 year old vampire."

"And I was having serious dating with a homicidal, serial killer robot," Joyce added. "You've got a long way to go before you can even try to claim the 'too crazy for this family' spot."

"Thanks," Dawn said, giving her mother another hug. "Does that mean I'm not in trouble?" she asked quietly.

"I'll give you a pass this once," her mother said before narrowing her eyes dangerously, "but if you ever do this again…"

"I'll still be grounded when my grandkids are born," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Joyce said. "It's been a long day for everyone. Why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll bring you up something to eat."

"Okay," Dawn agreed, clomping up the stairs.

"And in the morning you can look at those books Mr. Giles left for you," Joyce called up, which caused Dawn to run back down.

"I get to research?" she said excitedly. Joyce nodded.

"Anything regarding the Key," Joyce confirmed. "I think it will be good for you to know more about where you came from."

"And why Glory wants me so bad?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"No!" Both Joyce and Buffy answered at the same time.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," she said, heading up the stairs once more, but this time much more cheerily. Joyce closed her eyes before turning to her eldest.

"Buffy?" Now that Dawn had left the room Buffy was leaning heavily against the chair. Joyce hurried over and steadied her daughter as she led her to the couch.

"Giles is not going to like this," Buffy said as her mother helped her get her coat off. She paled when the wound was finally uncovered. "It's not that bad," Buffy reassured her, "it just needs to be cleaned and bandaged so Slayer healing can really go to work. I just need two hands to do it."

"Oh," Joyce said slowly, swallowing hard.

"Or I can call Giles," Buffy said, realizing that this was the first time that her mother had really seen her injured. Her mother tended to do the mother hen thing after the injuries when they were on recovery time. "Or any of the gang. They've all gotten pretty good at first aid, usually with me being the practice dummy," she joked, trying to relieve the tension in the room.

"No. I can do this," she said, heading to the kitchen and returning with the first aid kit. "Now I know why we have such a big one," she said, attempting her own humor.

"Giles's is bigger," Buffy said, hissing slightly as Joyce moved her shirt to expose the wound. "Actually I wanted to talk to you," Buffy said.

"About what?" Joyce asked, grabbing a washcloth and gently cleaning the wound.

"Leaving."

"What?" Joyce asked, her shock causing her to press down harder than she meant to. "Sorry," she said at Buffy's indrawn breath.

"It's okay," she reassured her mother, "and I don't mean forever. I mean going to one of these specialty clinics the doctors told you about and making sure your brain is fully intact."

"And what about Dawn?" Joyce asked as she traded the washcloth for a piece of gauze. "I can't just leave her here."

"She could go with you. Look, Dawn was with Glory when we found her. And Glory didn't recognize her as the Key. Which means Glory doesn't know."

"Won't she get suspicious when I leave town?"

"Would you?" Buffy asked her sincerely. "It this was happening to a friend of yours and she had to go away to a Hospital out of town for treatment, would you be suspicious if she took her fourteen year old, recently suspended from school daughter with her?" Joyce shook her head. "Her minions have been following us for a while, but they're not the sharpest tools in the shed. If Glory hasn't figured it out by now, I doubt your leaving town for medical tests and taking Dawn with you is going to interest them."

"And if they figure out who Dawn really is?" she asked as she applied the last pieces of tape to the gauze. "Who can protect us if you're not there?" Buffy looked down at her mother's handiwork before softly speaking.

"Angel." Joyce sighed, putting away the first aid kit. "Mom, I know you don't like him, but he can protect Dawn if Glory figures it out. Plus, I'll be one step behind her."

"I don't want to leave you alone," Joyce said, sitting next to her daughter and pulling her into a quick hug. "I don't know what I would do if I lost either one of you."

"I know," she replied, "and I won't be alone. But I can't fight her and worry about Dawn at the same time. And now we have a new group that is after her."

"What?"

"The Knights of Byzantium," Buffy explained. "I met up with one of their scouting parties the other day. They are sworn to defeat Glory."

"So they're allies?" she asked, wondering why Buffy would be against a group that was against Glory.

"By finding the Key and destroying it before Glory does," Buffy continued.

"Oh," her mother said simply.

"I'm being pulled in to many directions Mom, it's going to break me. And on top of that I really do want you to make sure your head is really okay. One of the clinics is in L.A. Angel and his people can watch Dawn while you do whatever you have to do to make sure you're healthy while I stay here and deal with Glory and anyone else who want to hurt Dawn."

"Okay," Joyce relented, "I'll give them a call in the morning. But I don't like this."

"I don't either," Buffy said, "but making sure everyone is safe and healthy should be our number one priority." Joyce nodded her agreement before the two women climbed the stairs to their own slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings and disclaimer in Chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Joyce was hanging up the phone when Buffy came down the stairs. "They can get me in next Friday," she told her oldest, who had grabbed some coffee and was perched up on one of the stools. She reached over and gently traced Buffy's shoulder, before carefully pealing back the gauze. Flawless skin stared back at her.

"All better," Buffy said, taking a long sip of coffee. "I think you should leave tomorrow morning."

"That soon?" Joyce asked. Buffy nodded.

"The sooner the better," she said. "Me and Giles are meeting with the Knights tonight. See how much of a threat they are." She looked up at the ceiling. "How's Dawn?"

"She was up at the crack of dawn practically begging to look at those books," Joyce said, a slight smile gracing her face. "I think she's gonna be okay."

"Great," Buffy smiled, which turned to a frown when she saw the time, "but I'm gonna be late. See you tonight." With that she raced out the door, not even giving her mother a chance to reply.

"Have a good day honey," Joyce called as she began making preparations to leave. "Dawn," she said, heading up the stairs and knocking lightly on her door. "There's something we need to discuss."

* * *

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Buffy asked as she and Giles made their way to the outskirts of town.

"We?" he asked. "This was your idea."

"Yeah, but that was when the Council was here and I was panicky and desperate," Buffy argued as Giles pulled the car to the side of the road.

"And you're not anymore?" Giles asked as he got out of the car. Buffy quickly followed him.

"I'm not so panicky," she said as they walked through the wooded area to the clearing behind. "But I am still desperate."

"So we hear what they have to say and then make our decisions," he said calmly.

"But part of me is thinking this is a trap now," she argued. "They know I guard the Key. I'm alone and unarmed."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Except for you," Buffy quickly amended, "and their sword. But my point is what if they decide they would rather kill me now to make looking for the Key easier and we're just walking into their trap." Giles sighed.

"The Knights of Byzantium are very honorable according to everything I've been able to find about them. They have invited us here under a banner of truce. They are honor bound to ensure our safety, even at the expense of their own men," he explained as they neared the edge of the forest. "But if you are unsure of this, we can still go."

"Unsure," she agreed, "but still desperate." Buffy sighed as they reached the edge. "Alright. Let's do this." Giles nodded and together they stepped into the clearing. The empty clearing. Which stretched on for miles. "Not impressed with the whole army concept," she said. Giles rolled his eyes.

"Their camp is protected by magic Buffy. We need to sword to see through the wards."

"Right," she said, pulling out the covered sword carefully. "Here goes." She unwrapped the sword, holding it tightly when it seemed to glow. Suddenly there was a flash of light. "Giles?" she asked hesitantly.

"Dear Lord," he echoed. In front of them stretched the camp, rows upon rows of tents, dozens of armories and practice areas, thousands of men working to complete their assigned task. The entire clearing was occupied, and they could even hear other men working beyond what they could see.

"This isn't an army," Buffy said, looking around in shock. "It's a crusade." Giles could only nod his head in agreement before he spotted a group of men walking towards them.

"Buffy," he indicated with a jab of his head. She stopped staring and stood next to him, ready to meet the group together. Seconds later the two groups are studying each other intently.

"You will allow us to search you for weapons." They recognize the same Knight they encountered during their previous engagements.

"We're unarmed," Buffy said, before remembering the sword she was holding tightly. "Except for this, but we're returning it."

"As an added precaution," the Knight continued as if he wasn't interrupted, "you will submit yourselves for magical examination." Buffy looks at Giles in confusion, but he simply nodded.

"Using magic to conceal something," he explained as the group surrounded them. The Knights quickly search them while a second group of priests begin chanting. The Knight they had dealt with previously stood to the side, as did a second Knight, watching the proceedings carefully.

"The mark of Eyghon?" the second Knight said when the chanting came to an end. "Only an evil man would invoke such a creature."

"Or a good man," Giles countered, "with a dark past I overcame long ago." The Knight stared at him before turning to Buffy.

"And you Slayer," he asked, "would protect such a man?"

"With my life," she said quickly and absolutely as she glared at the Knight as if daring him to try to hurt her Watcher. The Knight returned the glare, but saw Giles wince at the thought of her giving her life for his. "If all you're going to do is hold our past mistakes against us this meeting is finished." The Knights drew their swords, sensing the tension in the air, but the Knight held her gaze before smiling.

"Such devotion is truly rare. I am Gregor, General of the Knights of Byzantium," he introduced himself. The tension disappeared and everyone quickly put their weapons away. "I would very much like to hear what you have to say. Shall we retire to my tent?" Giles nodded and Gregor quickly led the way through the still coming together camp. In the center of the camp stood a lavish tent, almost as big as a circus tent, which Gregor herded them into. "Would you care for something to drink?" he asked politely.

"No thank you," Buffy replied, looking around the tent and casually strolling to the other side of a large table before turning to face Gregor. "I would like to make one thing perfectly clear before we go any further. The Key is not part of this negotiation. If you or your men come near it I will kill you."

"Then let me make my position clear," he replied, standing on the other side of the table facing her. "Should my men discover who The Key is, I will not hesitate to destroy them and any who try to protect them."

"You know the form the Key is in?" Buffy asked, paling slightly.

"Yes," Gregor answered, "but my men do not."

"And you would still sacrifice it? An innocent life?"

"One life to save a million?" Gregor scoffed. "That is a sacrifice any warrior would make."

"Good thing I'm a protector of the innocent," Buffy said angrily, "and not a warrior." Gregor smiled.

"Now that we have made our positions clear," he started, "you wanted to discuss an alliance?"

"Yes," Giles spoke up from his position at the head of the table. "Joining forces to stop Glory before she finds the Key."

"Destroying The Key is the only way to stop The Beast," Gregor recited.

"God," Buffy threw up her hands in frustration, "is that your answer to everything?" She moved back to the table, leaning over so only a few inches separated her from Gregor. "A few years ago there was this big bad vampire called The Master. And there was this prophecy. I would face The Master and he would kill me. I didn't want to but I thought there was no other way so I did my duty and faced him. And I died." She paused and let him think about that for a minute. "Then with the help of my friends I found another way." She backed away before continuing. "I refuse to accept sacrificing the Key is the only way. I will find another way. The question is are you going to help." There was another long pause before Gregor answered.

"What do you know of the Beast?"

"Not much I'm afraid," Giles admitted. "She is a Hellgod who was banished from one of the demon dimensions by two other Hellgods. There's nothing on how to stop her. Nothing on any weaknesses."

"The Beast has but one weakness," Gregor told them, regarding Giles carefully. "What do you know of the differing dimensions of hell?"

"There are several thousand demonic dimensions," Giles answered again, "each unique in their own way." He stopped and removed his glasses to clean them before looking sheepishly toward the Knight. "Not very much I'm afraid." Gregor nodded.

"There are seven levels of Hell," he explained, "each level consisting of an ever changing number of dimensions. The closer the level is to this world the more humanity is able to infect the various dimensions."

"Infect?" Giles asked curiously.

"To a demon, humanity is nothing more than a plague." He let them think for a minute before continuing. "When The Beast was banished, she was not only banished from that dimension. She was exiled to the lowest level of Hell. The weakest dimensions where humanity runs rampant. That is her weakness. The mortal body she must share with whatever creatures inhabit the dimension she finds herself in."

"You mean she's human?" Buffy asked.

"No, but her mortal prison is. Her power is limited by the form she must take. Human form."

"But she's way stronger than any human," Buffy argued. "Stronger than me."

"She is still a God," Gregor said simply. "Her mind and body are cursed with humanity, but she is still a God."

"Humanity is affecting her mental state?" Giles asked. Gregor looked perplexed.

"Have you not witnessed the results of The Beast?"

"You mean all the crazy people?" Buffy asked, looking at Giles. "What does she do to them?"

"She drains the minds of all those around her in an attempt to keep the cursed humanity at bay," Gregor told them. "Her minions discovered the process millennia ago, and Glorificus has been using the process to grow steadily stronger. Millennia ago my ancestors were on the brink of destroying The Beast once and for all. Now we barely have enough strength to continue the cycle of banishment."

"Cycle of banishment?" Giles asked.

"Whenever the mortal prison dies, The Beast's essence becomes untethered. She exists and yet doesn't, aware yet unaware, until her new prison is born. After each death she loses some of her power. The longer she stays alive the stronger she grows. The faster we destroy her prison the weaker she grows. It is a never ending search on both sides. Her demons to help. My Knights to destroy."

"How did she find out about the Key?" Buffy asked.

"Her minions discovered its existence. When and where remains a mystery." He paused, debating with himself before continuing. "The last few centuries she has been quietly building her strength, forgoing the death and destruction that my Knights always used to find her. She has also managed to direct her banishments to a degree that has always eluded her in the past. She believes The Key is her way home and she believes she has enough power to claim it."

"Can we go back," Giles interrupted, "to the mortal prison? Are you saying Glory is sharing a body with someone?"

"Until she becomes strong enough to overcome her prison, yes. Once that happens the body will simply become a burden, the only thing keeping her from her full power."

"But if that mortal body is killed, her spirit, for lack of a better word, would simply move on to the next dimension?" Gregor looked at him intently.

"You would sacrifice an innocent?" he asked calmly.

"No!" Buffy shouted before staring at her mentor. "No. We'll find another way."

"Of course," Giles quickly agreed, "but I was wondering if you are searching for her moral prison as well? Banishing her from our world would certainly prevent her from getting the Key." Gregor finally looked uncomfortable.

"She is strong," he told them, "but she is also vulnerable. The human form is the weakest form she has ever endured. This is the best chance my Knights have of defeating The Beast once and for all."

"Do you even care how many human casualties she is causing?" Buffy asked outraged. "It's humans that she is brain sucking. Humans that are being driven crazy. Do you not care at all about them?"

"Of course I care," Gregor shouted. "But I have seen The Beast destroy entire dimensions. Entire worlds gone on a whim. Once the camp is secure my priests will place wards around the city, keeping the rest of your world safe. But this is the battleground The Beast has chosen and I cannot pass up this opportunity to finish her once and for all."

"We'll see about that," Buffy said, storming out of the tent, Giles quickly hurrying after her. Several Knights drew their swords to stop them, but Gregor's voice rang out.

"Let them pass," he ordered. "We have reached an understanding. We shall remain cohorts until we fight against each other." He followed them out of the camp, ushering the Knights and priests that followed him away. Once they were in the forest, he reached out to grab Buffy's arm. She pulled away quickly, automatically going into her fighting stance and he quickly held up his hands in peace. "I do not want to fight you. I would much rather fight at your side."

"Then you better start changing the way you do things."

"Yet another thing we cannot agree on," he laughed. "I admire you Slayer. Until you actively fight against me, you and your people will always be welcome in my camp."

"I wouldn't reserve our tent just yet," she said dismissively. "Don't count on any of us dropping by any time soon."

"We are at war," he said simply, "and war makes strange bedfellows." She nodded, unable to deny that truth. "I hope we meet again under more favorable circumstances," he told them before bowing to each of them and fading back into the forest. Buffy and Giles quickly made their way to the car, driving back toward city before either of them dared to talk.

"Tell me that wasn't just a waste of time," Buffy said, her head resting against the window.

"We learned quite a bit more," Giles reassured her, "now we just have to figure out how to use what we learned." Buffy sighed.

"I miss the Master," she said quietly.

"What?" Giles asked, throwing her a concerned glance.

"It's just," she struggled to explain, "with the Master, and even Angelus, we knew exactly how to stop them. Stake through the heart, a little daylight, fire, a good old fashion beheading. Sure we didn't know exactly how we were going to do it, but we knew what we had to do. And then we had the Mayor, and Adam and the Initiative, and now a Hellgod…"

"Crazy Hellgod," Giles threw out trying to lighten the mood. Buffy glared at him.

"Not helping," she pouted before continuing. "We had no idea how to stop them." She sighed. "We have no idea how to stop Glory."

"We figured it out," he said, reaching over and placing his hand supportively on hers. "We didn't know what we were doing but we figured it out." He stopped the car as he pulled up to her house. The lights were still on indicating her mother was waiting for her. "And we will again."

"Thanks Giles," she smiled at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Now comes the hard part of deciding what to tell my mother."

"I'll support you whatever you decide," he told her as she got out of the car.

"I know," she said before she closed the door. "Goodnight." He waited until she safely entered her house before heading for his own. There were several things he wanted to write down and even more he wanted to research before he could retire for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings and disclaimer in Chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

"So did you learn anything from the Knights of the Round Table?" Xander asked as he took a break from researching.

"You're asking me?" Buffy said as she sat down at the table. "I just work here. You need to ask the boss."

"Right," Xander said, turning in his chair. "So Giles…"

"Hey," Buffy said indignantly and gave him a little slap on his arm. Giles didn't even look up from his books. "I did confirm the three N's."

"Three N's?" Anya asked as Willow and Tara joined them.

"Immortal, indestructible, and insane," Buffy explained before turning thoughtful. "Hmmm. Maybe it's two and a half N's."

"An insane Hellgod?" Xander asked. "What? Are the sane ones just not challenging enough anymore?"

"They're on backorder," Buffy quipped before turning serious. "You guys need to be extra careful while we're gone. Research only. If you see her coming run the other way as fast as you can. I don't want to come back and find my friend's had their brains sucked."

"She's a brain sucker?" Tara asked looking nervously around the group.

"She maintains what little sanity she has by draining the mental energy from those around her," Giles explained when he finally looked up. "Which explains the rising number of the mentally unstable." He is about to say more when the door opens. The group look over to see Dawn standing nervously just inside the shop.

"Hey guys," she says, uncharacteristically quite.

"Hey Dawnie," Willow answers quickly. A loud silence fills the room. Dawn is the first one to break it.

"I'm sorry," she starts, as she pulled the suitcase she brought with her off to the side and approached the table. "I'm sorry I've been acting like such a bitch these last few days. It was just a bit of a shock."

"Yet sadly par for the course for the Scooby Gang," Xander said, giving her a big goofy grin. He pulled her into his arms for a big bear hug. "Are we good?"

"Yeah," she said as he released her.

"What did your principal say?" Buffy asked as Dawn sat down between Willow and Xander. Dawn shrugged.

"I'm still suspended, but they agree with Mom that some extended time to reflect and grow might be good. Mom made arrangements for end of year testing just in case we don't get back in time, and I have two months' worth of homework to do, but as long as I keep with it I should be fine. I think they made up some extra homework just for me though."

"Ah," Willow grinned, "extra homework. I always wanted some but never managed to get any." She looked around at the various levels of amusement her words caused. "And I just had a geek moment."

"But we still love you," Tara said, grabbing her hand tightly and smiling. Willow smiled back and for a moment the group was caught up in their moment.

"Aww," Dawn whispered, before turning to Giles. "I have something for you." She grabbed her backpack and pulled out the battered books he left for her.

"Are you finished with them already?" he asked, looking at her confusedly.

"I hit the highlights," she said dismissively, "but I think you'll need them more than me."

"Wesley and Angel have a very good collection as well," he told her as he took the books back. "It's possible you can find more information from them."

"Cool!" she exclaimed before turning to the group. "So what are you researching?"

"You," Anya said in her blunt way. Everyone rolled their eyes, but Dawn found the honesty refreshing.

"We're trying to figure out exactly why Glory needs… the Key," Giles finished uncomfortably. "She's been jumping through dimensions since her banishment. Why does she suddenly need…"

"A mystical, glowing green blob of universe destroying energy?" Dawn spoke up. "It's okay. I'm dealing."

"It's not that simple," Anya grumbled. Everyone turned to focus on her. "Dimensional jumping in the same realm is relatively easy. There are naturally occurring portals, spells, or even magically imbued charms that could all open portals. As a Vengeance Demon I could jump to any dimension as easily as crossing the street. It was one of the perks of the job, not that there was much call for vengeance outside of this world. Demon's usually know how to get their own vengeance, but you could always visit and get inspired."

"Anya," Xander interrupted. "Focus."

"Right. Jumping to a different realm though is an entirely different matter. I was a demon for over a thousand years and there has only been a handful of attempts to cross realms. Only one was ever successful. Maybe two," she shrugged.

"Which is why we have a good chance at disrupting the ritual she needs," he told her. "We just need to find out which one it is first."

"And I'm telling you it's not going to be listed in any of your books. A ritual so massive that it needs Dawn to power it would be incredibly complex. Everything would have to be timed down to the second. No, even more precise than a second. Then your positioning would need to be exact, an inch of in any direction would mean the ritual would probably blow up in your face. And the timing and positioning would all depend on the placement of everything else: where you're at, where you want to go, what's in between, even the stars and the people, which is constantly changing. There's no way anyone calculate for so many possibilities and write it down and still have it be valid."

"Unless you're a demon monk whose sole purpose in life is to get Glory home and you've had a few centuries or more to work on it," Giles countered.

"Oh," Anya said, sitting back down. "That could work. But you still won't find anything in the books." Giles rolled his eyes and went back to his reading. Anya turned to Dawn and whispered in a voice that carried through the shop, "He's just mad because I know more about demon dimensions than he does." Dawn giggled.

"What?" Giles shot up out of his seat in protest. Buffy, deciding to redirect the attention off her Watcher, quickly changed the subject.

"Where's Mom?" she asked her sister.

"At the Gallery," Dawn answered. "She has a few more things to finish up before we can leave." Buffy was about to say more when the door opened and her mother walked into the shop.

"Are you ready sweetie?" she asked. Dawn nodded and quickly headed to the door.

"Is it time?" Buffy asked. Joyce shook her head.

"No honey. I just have to make a quick stop at the bank. I just promised Dawn I would drop her off at a friend's place on my way." Buffy frowned and quickly looked at her watch.

"Aren't all her friends at school right now?" she asked.

"Not all of them," Dawn answered. "I'm going to say goodbye to Spike."

"Spike!" Buffy shouted. "You can't be friends with Spike!"

"Mom says I can," Dawn countered smugly.

"Now be sure to be back here at two thirty," Joyce said as the two women left the shop.

"Does evil, blood sucking vampire mean nothing in this family?" Buffy shouted at their retreating forms, but neither turned around. Groaning Buffy started banging her head against the counter. "Stupid Spike. What is it with those two and that vampire?"

"Aww, poor Buffy," Willow said, coming and giving Buffy a hug and a sympathetic smile.

"Angel," Xander fake coughed, before turning to Willow. "So how was your day?" The group engaged in small talk until the door opened and Joyce walked back in.

"Everything ready?" Buffy asked. Joyce nodded.

"I just need to put Dawn's things in the car," she said, reaching for the bags.

"I'll get them," Xander quickly told her, grabbing the bags before she could get them. He returned a moment later and the group stood in an awkward silence. Joyce was like a mother to all of them and even though they were just checking to make sure the Sunnydale doctors got all of the tumor she was still going to a hospital for brain related checks.

Joyce, for her part, thought along the same lines and couldn't believe she was leaving her kids to fight Glory while she took Dawn and ran. She understood intellectually why Buffy wanted her to go, both to keep her out of harm's way and to make sure she was healthy again, but it was one of the hardest things she has ever done. She broke the silence by glancing at her watch. "Two twenty-nine," she said out loud. Buffy sighed.

"I'll go get," she started when the door burst open and a blanket wearing figure ran through, followed by her sister at a more sedate pace. "Dawn."

"Two thirty on the dot," Spike said, throwing of the slightly scorched blanket. "Just like I promised."

"Isn't it a bit early for you to go out for a walk?" Buffy asked.

"I love you," Spike said completely serious, "but if you think I'm gonna let the Niblet walk back here by herself you are completely daft. We don't know if Glory's minions have the same aversion to sunlight that I do."

"You're right," Buffy grudgingly admitted. "Thank you." Spike merely nodded.

"Spike loves you!" Xander shouted out in shock, while the book Giles had been carefully reading moments ago fell to the floor. "When did this happen?"

"I'll fill you in later," Willow leaned over and whispered in his ear. Meanwhile Anya was studying Spike with renewed interest.

"I approve," she told him. "You can give Buffy good orgasms, just like Xander gives me." It took a second for what she said to sink in, but when it did everybody reacted in disgust.

"Eww," Buffy said, turning away from Spike who looked equal parts disgusted and hopeful.

"And on that very disturbing note it's time for us to be off," Joyce said. She went around the room hugging everybody, even Spike, with Dawn following doing the same thing. Once they hugged everybody they all gathered around in a circle. There were tears in the girls' eyes, but they refused to let them fall. "Keep each other safe," she told them. "I'll be back soon and I expect the world to still be in one piece."

"It will be," Willow reassured her, "and maybe we'll have time to clean up the house before you get back. Maybe even arrange the ever popular 'I'm completely healthy' party." Joyce smiled at them before stepping back and letting Dawn take her place.

"Thank you," she said. She was still a bit confused about being The Key and Glory and how that all worked, but she knew they were putting their lives on the line for her. The group pulled her into a group hug.

"Take good care of your mom," Tara said. Dawn nodded, tears streaming down her face. The group released her and she turned to Spike.

"Remember what I told you Niblet," he said cryptically. She nodded.

"Remember what I told you," she countered. He nodded and opened his arms for a hug, which Dawn immediately gave him. A few seconds later he released her and Dawn joined her mother by the door. Buffy threw a confused glance at Spike but joined them.

"Stay safe," she said as the Summers women got in the car. "We'll be back soon." Giles followed them and got in his own car. He was going to follow the family, help them get settled, and discuss a few things with Wesley before he and Buffy returned.

* * *

The drive down was uneventful, the family laughing and joking just like they did with any other road trip. It wasn't until they hit L.A. that the mood turned somber. They quickly found the Hyperion Hotel which was the new home of Angel Investigations and parked. Giles pulled up within seconds.

"Well this looks nice," he said diplomatically.

"I love what they haven't done with the place," Joyce responded, looking around uncertainly. The hotel had an air of unkemptness about it, although they could see signs that civilization was trying to overcome the wilderness once again.

"Maybe the inside is better?" Dawn suggested. "Only one way to find out." Joyce nodded and led the group through the double doors into the foyer. Cordelia looked up from her spot behind the desk and shrieked.

"Buffy. Giles. Dawn. Ms. Summers." She rounded the desk, giving everyone brief, but awkward hugs. "How's everything in Sunnydale?" she asked politely. Buffy shrugged.

"Insane Hellgod," she told her. "You?"

"Sewer demon," Cordelia told them unconcernedly. "The boys went out to kill it. They should be back soon."

"Oh," Buffy replied, looking around the room curiously. It had obviously been a grand hotel in its day, but years of neglect had taken their toll. The lobby looked good, thanks to the housekeeping skills of Angel's team, but the other rooms she could see were severely lacking.

"Don't be fooled by the appearance," Cordelia told them, noticing everyone checking out the space. "It's not nearly as bad as it was when Angel first bought it. He lives in an apartment on the first floor, so the first floor and the lobby are pretty much back in the twentieth century now. We've also got some of the rooms on the first floor habitable again, in case we need to crash here or someone needs a place to stay while we help with their problems."

"Great," Dawn said, unenthusiastically.

"Of course," Cordelia added, "if you don't want to stay here that's okay too. We can find you a room at a real hotel."

"This will be fine. Thank you," Joyce said, just as the doors opened again and three men walked in, covered in slime and dirt.

"Angel," Buffy said softly, rushing over to meet her former boyfriend. He took several steps toward her and she stopped inches away from him.

"Buffy," he said quietly. "You look good."

"And you look," she paused for a second, "like you desperately need a shower."

"Sewer demon," he dismissed.

"So I heard." She looked in his eyes for a moment. "You look good, but tired." Cordelia laughed at that.

"Mister 'I sleep all day long' looks tired?" she scoffed. Angel shrugged but stepped back. A quiet coughing from behind him drew his attention.

"Gunn," he introduced the newest member of his team, "this is Buffy, Giles, Joyce, and Dawn. Everyone, this is Charles Gunn."

"Pleasure," he told them, "but if you'll excuse me for a moment. I have demon slime in places it has no business being." He quickly climbed the stairs, Angel and Wesley greeting everyone before following him.

"So," Cordelia started, trying to break the suddenly uncomfortable silence. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Juice?"

"That would be lovely," Giles answered. "Thank you." Cordelia smiled and headed to the back room to make their beverages. She returned a few minutes later with a tray filled with teacups and hot water just as Angel was making his way back downstairs, thankfully slime free. She had just put the tray on the table when a vision struck. Giles immediately reached for her, but Angel beat him too it.

"What did you see?" he asked her after her shaking had subsided. She looked up at him fearfully.

"Tell me we don't have another sewer demon," Gunn said as he and Wesley came back down the stairs from their showers.

"No," Cordelia replied, getting shakily to her feet. She stared at Buffy, then Angel, then Dawn, and finally back to Buffy. "I saw what will happen if Glory gets the…" She hesitated, looking briefly at Dawn then over to Angel again. "Dawn. I saw what will happen if Glory gets Dawn. It's bad." Buffy and Giles looked warily at each other. Now there was another person who knew of Dawn's status as the Key.

"How can we help?" Angel asked, all his attention on Cordelia so he missed the silent conversation between Slayer and Watcher. "We can go after Glory." Cordelia shook her head.

"You can't," she said slowly, "this isn't our fight." She turned to the Slayer. "It's hers." Angel looked at Buffy in desperation. She walked over and gently fell into his arms.

"There's one way you can help," she said, feeling truly safe for the first time since Glory had come onto the scene. "Keep my family safe."

"Always," he said. They stayed like that for a few minutes before reluctantly separating. Cordelia was back to her old self, explaining things to Gunn in a way only she could. Giles and Wesley were in one of the back offices looking at one of the many books back there, while Dawn and Joyce were taking a closer look at the lobby. "Let me show you to your room," he told the pair. He led them up the stairs, returning moments later to bring in their luggage. Buffy wandered around the room as Cordelia and Gunn talked in the back room. Her mother and sister came back downstairs, Giles emerged from Wesley's office clutching a new book, and all too soon it was time for half the group to go home.

Angel and his team respectfully stayed back as the family said their goodbyes. "Mom," Buffy cried as she pulled her mother in for a hug.

"I'll be fine," Joyce told her oldest daughter, holding on as tight as she could. "This is just a double check, remember?"

"Yeah," Buffy said, loosening her grip but not pulling out of her mother's arms. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too sweetie," Joyce responded before ending the hug. Buffy wiped her tears away before turning to her Sister. Dawn threw herself into Buffy's embrace.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know," Buffy told her honestly. "I am too." She pulled back and looked Dawn in the eye. "You've got to be brave. You've got to take care of Mom now. You've got to be an adult. Just for a little while." Dawn smirked.

"I'm only six months old, remember," she said softly. Buffy smiled.

"We grow up fast in this family." Dawn returned her smile and they were hugging again. "If you need anything, day or night, just call." Dawn nodded as Joyce came over and made it a family hug.

"Stay safe," she said, hugging both of her daughters tightly. She locked eyes with Giles. "Keep them all safe."

"I promise," he said, knowing that this was one promise he might not keep. He turned and talked to Wesley for a moment while Buffy went over to Angel. They didn't hug, merely held hands and stared at each other.

"I thought it was supposed to get easier with time," Buffy told him quietly.

"It never gets easier," Angel confessed.

"Please keep them safe," she begged one last time.

"I'll protect them with my life," Angel reassured her. She nodded, letting another tear fall as she turned away from him.

Giles was waiting at the door. They had a long drive ahead of them if they wanted to get home that night. They said one final round of goodbyes before getting into the car and pulling out into night. The drive was silent until Giles looked at Buffy and blurted out, "Spike loves you?" Buffy half laughed, half cried at that statement, but the comment worked to relieve the tension in the car. Buffy told her Watcher the story as they drove, eventually settling for some good old fashion bantering before they arrived back home. Their good mood was shattered as soon as they entered the Magic Box. The Scooby Gang were waiting for them, various weapons piled on the table.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, immediately concerned. The girls looked to Xander.

"Glory abducted Spike," he told them. "I was talking to him and her minions broke in and took him. They think he's the Key." Buffy looked at Giles.

"Spike knows that Dawn is the Key," she told him even though he already knew that. "We have to find him."

"And when we do?" he asked, reaching for weapons as the others formed rank behind them.

"We stop him from talking," she said formally, "any way we need to."


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings and disclaimer in Chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

The fight was over quickly. Buffy led the group to the same grassy park where she killed Glory's pet snake monster, figuring it was trying to return to her after completing its task. They split up to search the ritzy neighborhood, but quickly regrouped when they saw Glory's minions coming and going from one particular building.

"You'd think the neighbors would complain," Buffy said, before realizing the neighbors were likely dead or insane. "Nevermind. Let's go." They ran into the building only to realize Spike was attempting his own escape at the same time, though from the look of the vampire his attempt was not going to well.

They immediately jumped into the fray. Buffy and Giles began fighting anything that wore a robe, while Willow and Tara stayed behind them and cast their spells. Xander and Anya took advantage of the new chaos to grab Spike and haul him out the door. They gave them a few minutes to get Spike clear before Buffy and Giles started falling back, pushing the two witches out the door before them. As they were running, Tara tripped on a loose rock and fell. Buffy was immediately there pulling her up before they continued their mad dash. No one saw Glory on the balcony smile with satisfaction.

"My Key," she said, laughing insanely before turning to her minions. "And where's my vampire?"

* * *

"Where's Spike?" Buffy asked, looking up when the door to the Magic Box opened. The Scooby girls had regrouped here, tending the thankfully minor injuries and generally killing time while the guys had dealt with the vampire.

"We left him in his crypt," Xander told her, heading over to sit next to the Slayer.

"In a dust pile?" Buffy asked dryly. Xander sighed, and pulled the unused stake from his pocket and put it on the table.

"He's in bad shape Buff," he explained. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't even mock him for his loving you." Buffy rolled her eyes and turned to Giles.

"He knows Dawn's the Key," she reminded him. "I need to know if he told her. Glory could be half way to L.A. by now."

"Glory could be in L.A. by now," he told her, joining the rest of the group. "But she's not. Xander and I drove by her apartment complex on our way back. She was ordering her minions about."

"Not even trying to hide," Xander added.

"Because she doesn't see us as a threat," Buffy said. "But I still need to know if he talked."

"I don't think he did," Giles said, removing his glasses and cleaning them. "We were able to talk briefly while I helped clean him up. He was rather incoherent, but I didn't get the sense that he betrayed us."

"I still need to know," Buffy said firmly, looking up at her Watcher deliberately. He nodded.

"I'll drive." Together they left the shop and headed for his crypt. It was quiet as he drove, each lost in their thoughts until they reached the crypt and heard scuffling inside.

"I'm not gonna talk!" they heard Spike shout moments before they rushed inside. "You might as well kill me now!"

"And deny the mighty Glorificus the opportunity?" a minion said just as Buffy and Giles reached the door. "The beautiful and all knowing Glory wants her vampire back."

"He's not Glory's vampire," Buffy said, bursting into the room. "He's mine!" There was silence as the two groups stared at each other.

"Too right I am," Spike said weakly. He was held up by several of Glory's minions, obviously trying to fight but too weak to really accomplish anything. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Ughh. I can't believe I just said that. Giles!"

"Right," he said as she launched herself at the minions, Giles a step behind her but heading to the vampire. Buffy was soon fighting all the minions while Giles pulled Spike to safety behind one of the tombs. Even though she was outnumbered she soon had the advantage. Within minutes all the demons were either dead or fleeing. She turned back to Spike and Giles, the former leaning heavily on the tomb.

"I would never tell," he said, pushing himself up straighter at the sight of her, "and not just because I love you. I know you hate me, loathe me even, and I know I have to prove myself but that isn't what this is about. Your Mum has always been decent to me, even after she found out about the monster that I am. She's been a better mother to me than my own. And Dawn is like the little sister I never had. I would do anything to protect them." He grimaced, pushing himself up onto the tomb, where he abruptly collapsed. "I don't know if was this sodding chip that made me go soft or you, but right now I wouldn't kill any of your Scobbies even if I could. Not even the Whelp." Spike closed his eyes, the last of his strength leaving him.

"Buffy," Giles said as he rearranged Spike's body on the tomb so he was free. "You're wounded."

"Lucky shot," she said dismissively as she stared at Spike. "Would it help?" Giles paled.

"You're certainly not thinking about doing what I think you're thinking about doing are you?" he asked. Buffy turned her head to face him.

"I need a fighter," she said simply, "and as good as you are, you're just not enough. I need a supernatural fighter."

"Eventually he will turn on us," he reminded her. "He did with Adam."

"Maybe," she conceded, "but I don't think he'll turn before we deal with Glory. She's his enemy as much as she's mine." She looked back at her arm. Several deep scratches were still bleeding strongly, though not as bad as a minute before. Slayer healing had already kicked in and Buffy knew in a few more minutes they wouldn't be bleeding at all. She turned back to her Watcher. "Will it help?" Giles sighed, but nodded.

"It will." Giles shifted Spike's face and held his mouth open. Buffy held her injured arm above, watching as the blood dripped into the vampire's mouth. It took a few seconds but then Spike automatically swallowed, unconsciously opening his mouth for more. He let his Slayer feed the vampire for a few minutes before wrapping a piece of cloth around her injury and pulling her away. She shook her head as if she were in a trance before focusing on Giles.

"He can't stay here. Not like this. Not if Glory still wants him."

"I know," he said pulling back the cloth to examine her wounds. They were nearly healed, but he proceeded to clean them the best he could. "We can take him to the Magic Box then I can bring him to my apartment." Buffy nodded, and between the two of them they were able to get the semi-conscious vampire on his feet and into Giles's car. They drove back to the Magic Box only to find the door locked and the lights off. Deciding everyone had gone home, they decided to drive to Giles's place instead. The got Spike situated on the couch before Giles officially tended to his Slayer's wound. Once everything was taken care of, they both fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

"Why is there a vampire in the stock room?" Anya asked as she came out of the basement. Giles and Buffy had brought Spike to the Magic Box just before dawn, leaving the vampire to recuperate in the safety of the basement. Spike looked much better, though he was still unconscious. Buffy offered to feed him more of her blood to get him back on his feet faster. An offer Giles vehemently refused, instead sending the girl to the butchers, a trip they had each taken more than once. "Are vampires part of our inventory now?" Anya continued. "Because I know some people who will pay a fortune for a tame vampire."

"He's not for sale," Buffy said, returning in time to hear the last part of Anya's statement. "We need him."

"For orgasms," Anya added brightly. Buffy blushed and turned to Xander, who was the only one that could get through to Anya when she was like this. He sighed and headed over to his girlfriend.

"Ahn, we've talked about what to say and what not to say," Xander started, but Buffy didn't hear the rest as she headed to the basement. She helped the vampire drink before heading up to the main shop, putting the extra blood in the refrigerator as she went. She was unprepared for a face full of Willow.

"Buffy," the redhead cried as she held onto her best friend. Buffy automatically returned the embrace while she looked at the shocked expressions on the other's faces.

"Will? What's wrong?" she asked. The others looked on in confusion. "Where's Tara?" At her girlfriends name Willow started crying harder and Buffy immediately tensed. "What happened?" she asked, thinking the worst.

"We had a fight," Willow managed between sobs.

"A fight?" Buffy asked, feeling the tension drain from her body and instead refocusing on comforting her best friend. "But she's okay?" Willow nodded, not leaving the embrace.

"She said I was scaring her. Getting too powerful and using too much magic." She started crying again. The others looked on in concern.

"You are," Anya said in her tactless way.

"What?" Willow said, as she and the others looked at the ex-demon. She looked around before turning to her boyfriend.

"Is this one of the things I shouldn't say?" she asked genuinely.

"Normally yes," he said, "but in this case I think you should continue."

"It's just I've seen this pattern before," she explained, "and obviously Tara has grown up around magic so she's seen it too."

"What pattern?" Willow asked.

"Magic is extremely addictive. Historically most witches and warlocks don't set off on the path of witchcraft with the purpose of being evil and destroying everything they care about. But they get in too deep to fast, without adequately preparing themselves, and soon find themselves becoming the monster they were trying to protect everyone from." She shrugged. "Once they reach that point, most of them can't give it up. I saw it quite often during the twelfth and thirteenth centuries. It's one of the reasons that witchcraft has the stereotypes that it does. Being black arts and dark and better off beheading a witch than befriending one."

"But I'm not like that," Willow protested.

"Not yet," Anya said, "but it's just a matter of time if something doesn't change." She brightened up. "You should ask Giles how he got off that path." Everyone turned and looked at the Watcher.

"Eyghon," he said simply, before turning to Anya. "How do you know about it?"

"Demons everywhere were talking about it. A potentially powerful Watcher joining the dark side, ignoring his entire upbringing for a little fun with magic. You were the talk of the demon town back in your youth. Almost as much as you and Buffy combined are now."

"What?" Giles said indignantly. "We're not on the side of the demons."

"But you're not exactly toting the Council line and killing every demon that you see," she said. "I've still got friends in the demon world and the talk is the Slayer and her Watcher are constantly defying the Council making Sunnydale the first truly safe haven for demons for a long time."

"That's not true," he said automatically, looking to his Slayer. She only looked dumbfounded.

"Isn't it?" Anya questioned. "I can't be the only one to notice the number of demons has increased dramatically."

"It hasn't," Buffy protested. "I patrol every night. There hasn't been a great rise in demonic activity. And if there was I'd put a stop to it." Anya shook her head.

"They're not causing trouble. They're just living their lives. Look, here comes one now." She pointed at a group of college students who entered the shop, before hurrying over to help them. Buffy casually strolled in their direction, studying the group intently. One of the young men turned to her, letting his demon out briefly and nodding to her before turning back to the group. Anya finished ringing up the sale and they left the store, chatting amicably amongst themselves.

"What did they buy?" Giles asked, pulling the invoice toward him and studying it.

"Mostly ingredients for glamours," she told them. "It helps them blend in with society. It's why I constantly check the records, to see if anyone is buying anything that is potentially dangerous."

"Like a Hellgod," Xander couldn't resist taking the stab at Giles.

"I didn't know," he immediately defended himself. Anya smiled.

"It's also why we have such good suppliers. Speaking of which we should have gotten a new shipment in last night." With that she was off, taking care of her precious store once more the only thing on her mind.

"Is it true?" Willow asked timidly, looking at the older man like a lost puppy.

"That we've become a haven for demons?" Giles asked in shock. Willow shook her head.

"That I'm eventually going to become the Big Bad that you need to stop." Giles sighed and looked at the three kids looking to him for answers. Not kids anymore though, he realized. Three young adults who didn't need him hiding the horrors of the world around him.

"Being a Watcher," he started, "is as much destiny as being a Slayer." He briefly looked Buffy in the eye before continuing. "I was informed of my destiny as a young lad and was immediately against it, though in childhood ways that had no hope of happening. Dreams that I was still free to choose my own destiny instead of being forced into this dark world of death and despair. The Watcher line is incredibly strong in my family. My parents, my grandparents, aunts and uncles all were Watchers. It seemed only logical that my sister and I would carry on the tradition.

"We were home schooled. We were taught ancient Sumerian alongside English. World history alongside demonology. Science next to sorcery. Healthy living alongside a hundred ways to kill. And on my eighteenth birthday I was admitted to the Watcher's Academy. It was there that I met Ethan."

"He was going to be a Watcher?" Xander asked in shock.

"He was recruited," Giles explained. "Watchers would have died out centuries ago if they were not constantly recruiting those the Council thought could help. I was brought in through lineage. Ethan through skill."

"Magical skill," Willow commented. Giles nodded.

"There is a significant amount of magical expertise that is required to be a Watcher for an active Slayer." The group nodded, thinking how many times spells and magic had affected their lives in one form or another. "The first thing the Council does for potential Watchers is to separate those with magical abilities from those that have none."

"They discriminate against magic," Xander joked, "how un-American." Giles ignored him.

"Ethan and I had incredible potential. We were grouped together and started our basic magical training that would confirm our positions on the Watcher's council; whether we would be active Watchers or researchers."

"Active Watchers?" Buffy asked.

"Watchers to potential Slayers," Giles explained. "If the Council discovers a potential Slayer, she is usually removed from her family and given to a Watcher to raise. He trains and teaches her from the moment he gets her until her eighteenth birthday, which is when a potential Slayer can no longer be called."

"Like Kendra," Buffy said. Giles nodded. "What happens after they turn eighteen?"

"The girls usually join the Council. Though they are free to choose their own path, the Council is all these girls have ever known. Many are not inclined to leave and become Watchers, though mainly in a research position. The Watcher becomes available for another potential Slayer, should another girl be discovered. They continue this cycle until they choose to not accept another girl or their potential Slayer gets called. I've never heard of a Watcher returning to the Council after their charge gets called, at least not as an Active Watcher." He spared another glance at Buffy before continuing.

"Anyway we were being taught the basics of magic, which we both already excelled at. I was already disillusioned at the prospect of becoming a Watcher, while Ethan was growing decidedly tired of the number of rules and strict discipline Watchers were expected to maintain. Eventually we decided to leave, combining our magic so they couldn't track us down and stop us.

"We rebelled, in every way possible. We knew they would use magic to stop us so we delved into the dark arts as quickly as possible, not really caring what it was doing to us. We found new friends who helped us on our path of destruction. The six of us thought we were invincible. That's when we summoned Eygon and learned we were just children.

"After we killed Randall the group just fell apart. The others scattered and I returned to the only place I knew. The Council. They didn't want to take me back, but my father got involved. Eventually they relented, but they never trusted me. I worked hard, performing what magic was required and nothing more, and graduated at the top of my class. I was the perfect Watcher, but they still didn't trust me. I was never given a potential Slayer to train, which I was grateful for, and left to put around the British Museum surrounded by dusty volumes and ancient artifacts."

"How'd you become Buffy's Watcher?" Xander asked, intrigued by the new sides of the man they were seeing for the first time. Giles smiled as he looked at his young friends.

"That is a story for another day. I believe we were trying to help Willow understand the dangers of using magic." Willow sighed.

"So I just have to kill one of my best friends before I realize I have a problem," she said glumly, lowering herself on a chair. "Any volunteers?" Giles laughed.

"Just realizing and understanding the dangers are a good start," he told her. "It's my fault. I should have been stricter with your spellcasting years ago, instead I found myself relieved there was another who could cast the spells we needed and I dared not cast. I feared even simple spells would put me back on that path. I still do," he admitted.

"How about this," she brightened up, "how about we keep each other from going all dark side."

"I'd like that," he smiled at the young witch.

"So how do we start?" she asked. He frowned.

"Therein lies the problem. Ideally the perfect solution would be to stop casting spells until you are absolutely certain you can do so safely, but with Glory,"

"We kinda need magic," she finished. "And big magic."

"Right," Giles agreed.

"So how do we overcome this and still beat Glory?" Buffy asked.

"Limit your spells and castings to times when they are truly needed," Giles said. "One of the hardest things I found upon my return to the Council was not using magic to accomplish simple day to day tasks. Menial things that could take hours that I knew could be done in seconds using magic."

"Save the magic for the Big Bads," Willow concluded. "I can do that."

"Listen to Tara," Giles added. "If Anya's right, and she probably is, Tara has grown up around magic and probably has seen the signs that a person is slipping one too many times. If she says she's worried about you it is probably with good reason."

"Tara!" Willow shouted, grabbing Buffy's hand in a crushing grip. "She was right. I ignored what she was trying to say and pushed her away when she was right. How is she ever going to forgive me? If it was me I wouldn't even want to see me. I won't ever be able to talk to her."

"Will," Buffy interrupted. "Tara loves you. You guys had a fight. That's all. Talk to her and apologize. It's not the end of the world. Trust me. I know all about that."

"You're right," the redhead agreed. "I just have to find her and apologize and everything will be all right." She looked up at her best friend. "She's at the Cultural Fair. Will you come with me?"

"Sure," Buffy replied. They left the shop just as Anya reemerged from the storeroom.

"So are we selling Spike or not?"


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings and disclaimer in Chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

The weather was perfect for the fair. Willow and Buffy talked as they made their way across town. The witch was much calmer by the time they entered the fair. "There she is," Willow said, spotting Tara sitting on a bench looking lonely and miserable.

"Go to her," Buffy said, giving her friend a little push only to pull her back as a group of Chinese dancers ran by with their dragon. They followed behind, slowly getting closer to the girl when suddenly everything changed.

"Buffy!" Willow whispered frantically. Buffy looked ahead, straining to see through the sea of dancers. Tara was still on the bench, only now she looked terrified. The reason was sitting calmly next to her.

"Magic. Now!" she ordered as she pushed her way through the throng of people. She could feel the air thicken as Willow tried everything she could think of to help Tara, but the dancers kept getting in the way. Glory looked up as Buffy finally pushed through the last of the dancers and ran towards them. With a smirk she pushed her fingers into Tara's brain. Outraged Buffy pulled back her hand and threw the hardest punch she could. The Hellgod caught Buffy's fist inches away from her own face.

"Amazing," she smiled sweetly. "She wasn't The Key after all, but she tasted so amazing." With a casual flip of her wrist she sent the blonde Slayer flying before casually walking off into the crowd. Buffy recovered quickly, pausing to look between Glory and Tara before she headed to the witch.

"Tara?" Willow asked when she joined them a minute later.

"Stay here," Buffy ordered as she took off after Glory, but she could see no sign of her. She quickly went back to the witches. "How is she?" she asked hopefully, but that hope quickly died at the look in the blonde witches eyes. The same look she got from all Glory's victims.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Willow said, gently holding the hand that was obviously crushed and still bleeding.

"I'll go get Giles," Buffy said. "You okay?" Willow nodded and Buffy took off, using every ounce of her slayer speed. Ten minutes later Giles pulled up in his red sports car, Xander and Anya following in theirs. They were able to coax Tara into the car and soon were on their way to the hospital. Tara was quickly admitted, leaving the group to wait on news. The air was somber in the waiting room. "I need to talk to Gregor," Buffy said while they waited on news about their friend. Giles nodded and Buffy shot out the door.

The camp was different from the other time she had visited. The first time the camp had that shiny new ring to it, now it looked as battle worn and weary as she felt. "How can I help the protector of The Key?" Gregor asked as he came out to greet her.

"What happened?" she asked, gesturing to the camp.

"The Beast," he responded simply before leading her into his tent. Once they were in the privacy of his tent he asked again. "What brings you here?"

"My friend," Buffy began, "she had her brain sucked by Glory."

"That is unfortunate," Gregor told her.

"How can I help her?"

"You can't," he said calmly.

"I don't accept that," she said determinedly. He sighed.

"You don't accept much," he observed. "Come." He led her through the camp, past fields full of wounded soldiers and into a makeshift prison. The inmates where his own men. "They are victims of The Beast," Gregor told her. Buffy could only nod. She had heard their insane ramblings before they reached the prison. "The Beast took their minds. We are preparing to cleanse their souls." Buffy looked to the other side of the prison to where the priests were cleansing and blessing several daggers, enough for each of the inmates.

"You kill your own men?" she asked in disgust. Gregor didn't respond, merely took her arm and guided her back to his tent. "You really do belong to the Crusades," Buffy told him in contempt.

"The Beast doesn't just take their minds," he told her, "she gains control of their bodies."

"What?" Buffy asked in alarm wondering if it was safe to leave her friends with Tara.

"They are like puppets on a string," he told her, "strings that The Beast controls."

"My friend is a witch," Buffy told him. "Will Glory be able to use magic against my other friends?"

"No," reassured Gregor, "their magical abilities die with them."

"She's not dead," Buffy insisted, but Gregor ignored her.

"She might as well be. She does not need magic to grab a sword and plunge it into your heart. That is what The Beast will have her do. The Beast will use her and everyone she has feasted on in this way. The only way to stop it is to kill their bodies while their soul remains untouched." He paused for a moment, weighing a decision. "It has never been done before, but I can have the priests prepare to cleanse one other." Buffy shook her head.

"There has got to be another way," Buffy said. "I won't accept killing my friends." Gregor sighed.

"The only other hope I can offer are the tales of my people. Long ago The Beast died before the final battle could be fought. The minds of those she took were returned."

"So if she's dead everyone gets their minds back?" Buffy asked. Gregor nodded. "Why do you kill your people then?"

"The next battle my ancestors tried to recreate what happened. The Beast turned their mercy against them. Thousands of men were killed by their own people. The Beast was barely stopped." He paused. "Other times when The Beast was weak my ancestors have tried to recreate that battle, on a much smaller scale. It has never succeeded."

"Forgive me if I don't give up on my friend just yet," Buffy said, storming out of the tent. Gregor followed her.

"You cannot kill The Beast," he called after her. "Even one as stubborn as you has to realize this by now."

"I can't just stand around and watch them die," she said angrily. Their argument was drawing the notice of the Knights. Several had gathered around, swords drawn, anticipating a threat to their General. "Are you going to keep me here?" she asked.

"No," Gregor replied, waving the Knights away, "I do ask one thing of you. If you find another way please tell me. I care about my men as much as you care for yours." Buffy nodded, seeing the sincerity in his voice as he dropped his tough guy attitude for the first time. She slowly made her way back to the hospital, entering Tara's room just as the doctor was leaving.

"I'm so sorry," she said, grabbing Willow for a hug before doing the same for Tara.

"They said she has to stay overnight," Willow said disbelievingly, stroking Tara's hair and not letting go of her good hand. "How can they separate us like that? We're her family."

"I know," Buffy said, comforting her friend once again. She looked around the room. Everyone was there, varying looks of concern on their faces. "I know." Everyone looked up at the sound of the door opening. "Ben?" Buffy asked thrown for a loop. For his part Ben stopped just inside the doorway, obviously reluctant to interrupt the group.

"I'm here to transfer a patient to the psych ward," he said uncomfortably. "I didn't realize who."

"Do you need to keep her?" Willow desperately asked. "We can take care of her better than anyone here can." Ben closed his eyes, thinking hard before coming to a decision.

"I have her transfer paperwork here," he told them, "but I think they might have put the wrong room on it. It might take me a few minutes to figure out the mistake, and I might return to an empty room."

"We'll be gone before you get back," Buffy told him thankfully. He nodded, leaving the wheelchair but taking his paperwork back out. The group quickly bundled Tara up and headed to their dorm. Once safely inside Buffy shared what she learned from Gregor.

"Another reason to kill Glory," Willow said darkly, her eyes going black in her hatred. Buffy gently placed her hand on her friend's arm.

"Tara needs you right now Will," Buffy reminded her. Willow's anger faded instantly, her eyes changing back to their normal green.

"Right," Willow agreed, immediately focusing on the girl in her arms. Buffy sighed and turned to the group.

"Why don't you all go home," she told them. "I'll stay with Willow." They nodded and quietly said their goodbyes before heading out the door. "Stay safe," she told them as they left. She sat down on the other side of the bed, pulling both of them into a hug.

"What do we do?" Willow asked brokenly, trying her best to not cry.

"I don't know," Buffy admitted, "but we'll figure it out together." Her friend nodded as they both cried for what was taken from them.

* * *

Early the next morning Buffy wearily walked up to her house. Neither girl had gotten much sleep during the night, but luckily Willow was coping much better than she was the night before. Buffy was looking forward to a hot shower followed by a good nap. Thoughts of breakfast were swimming before her eyes when she opened the door and stepped into the house. Only to find it was a disaster area. Everything in the front room had been trashed. A quick survey of the house found similar destruction in every room, even the basement. She ran back through the house, reaching for the phone in the hall just as something caught her eye in the dining room. "Oh no," she said as the timer on the bomb reached five. She threw herself out the open door just as the world exploded around her.

Dazed, she lay on the ground and watched her house burn. Neighbors ran towards her, some with their phones in their hands calling the fire department. If that was to save her house or protect their own she wasn't sure. It took a few minutes for the world to come back into focus. Helpful hands pulled her into the street and away from danger. The sound of sirens finally broke her from her daze. She looked around, seeing one of her neighbors with his phone and reached for it. She ignored his halfhearted cries as she borrowed it. "Please, please, please," she murmured as she waited for the call to be picked up.

"Hello," a groggy voice answered.

"Giles!" she shouted in relief. "Glory just attacked. She just blew up my house."

"What?" Giles asked, still trying to wake up so her words didn't quite register in his brain.

"Glory," she repeated, forcing herself to calm down and talk slowly. "She just blew up my house, with me almost inside it."

"Good Lord," she heard and knew he was finally awake. "Are you alright?"

"A little singed," she admitted. "But I don't think she'll stop with me. Grab whatever you can and get out of your house. Call Xander and tell him the same thing. I'm headed to Willow's."

"Where shall we meet?" he asked, already pulling on some clothes. "If what you're saying is true I don't think the Magic Box will be safe." Buffy silently agreed before remembering the mess the house had been in before it exploded.

"The Magic Box," she said in a panic. "They searched the house before they blew it up. If they find your journals…"

"I've already destroyed them," he reassured her. "After what happened on your birthday I realized it was foolish to leave them lying around like that."

"Good," she felt relieved which quickly changed to panic again. "Call Xander. Tell them to get out. We'll meet at the Sunnydale High and decide from there."

"Sunnydale High?" Giles asked. "Is that wise?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Buffy asked.

"No," he admitted. They needed a place Glory couldn't find them and Xander's basement wasn't going to cut it this time.

"Call Xander," Buffy ordered again. "I'll get Willow. Stay safe." He nodded, quickly dialing the Xander's number and relaying Buffy's instructions as he grabbed the most important books he had, rousing Spike to help him. He was debating which weapons to grab when Spike got his attention.

"We don't have that kind of time," the vampire said softly. The morning sun rose gracefully over the burning carcass of Giles's car. Several of Glory's minions were heading toward the apartment, armed to the teeth. They looked at each other for a minute before grabbing whatever they could get and running for the back door.

* * *

Buffy ended her call and threw the phone back to her grumbling neighbor before rushing out of the scene, despite the paramedics calls for her to stay. She ran over to the dorms as fast as she could and burst through the door into the room. Willow jumped at her entrance, having just fallen asleep again.

"What is it?" she said sleepily, before she realized her friend was covered in ash and soot. "What's wrong?" she asked, immediately awake.

"We have to move," she said, reaching down to bundle Tara up in a blanket.

"Why?" Willow asked, even as she was getting dressed. Buffy was about to explain when suddenly Glory ripped the wall off the dorm.

"Did you like my house warming gift?" Glory laughed as Willow cast a spell that send Glory flying out the window. Buffy immediately grabbed Tara and ran for the door, leaving Willow only enough time to grab Amy the rat before following them. They ran through the dorms to the street, the other students watching curiously until Glory literally ran through the walls after them. Glory caught up with them on a street.

"Don't you get it yet?" she asked, slowly moving toward them. Buffy handed Tara to Willow and quickly assumed a defensive stance. "You can't run. You can't fight. Give me my Key and I might let you and your friends live."

"Never," Buffy said, attacking the Hellgod once again. They traded blows, Buffy clearing taking the brunt of the beating. Eventually Glory slammed Buffy onto a parked car, causing the entire frame to collapse with the force of the blow.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Glory asked casually, walking around the side of the car and examining her fingernails as Buffy struggled to her feet.

"I've got one thing to say to you," Buffy gave her the best glare she could. "Truck."

"What?" Glory asked second before a semi slammed into her, the driver unable to stop in time. Buffy sighed and limped over to the two witches.

"Are you okay?" her friend asked fearfully, wanting to help but unable to do so without leaving Tara. Buffy nodded.

"We need to keep moving," she said, pushing them forward only to have a van stop directly in front of them.

"Inside," Xander called, opening the side door and helping the three girls in. As soon as they were in it took off again, not even caring that the door was still open.

"Are you alright?" Giles asked from the driver's seat as Xander forced the side door closed.

"That looked extremely painful," Anya added from the passenger's seat.

"It was," Buffy gasped, collapsing next to a lump in the back of the van. "And I will be." Willow and Xander where trying to calm a distressed Tara down which left Giles and Anya to answer her next question. "What happened?"

"Glory," they answered simultaneously before Giles elaborated.

"Your warning was impeccably timed," he told them. "I had just enough time to call Xander and rouse Spike before they were at my flat." Buffy looked at the pile of blankets next to her and could see the Spike shaped form underneath them. "We were able to grab a few things before leaving. They torched my car but I was able to umm… borrow this one from one of my neighbors."

"That's our story too," Anya added, "except we weren't able to grab anything, just a couple of weapons. Xander pulled me to the stairs and just as the door was closing we saw them getting off the elevator. There was a small group destroying our car and they saw us and advanced. Just when I thought we were dead Giles pulled up in this thing and saved us." She patted the dashboard affectionately. "Good thing."

"We drove by the Magic Box on our way here," Giles told her, "and you were right. They were ransacking it. I'm sure it will soon be destroyed just like your house and I doubt they will leave us with much of anything."

"Destroyed?" Xander asked, looking between Buffy and Giles. "You said get out. You didn't say anything about destruction."

"I'm sorry," Giles said sarcastically. "Shall we go back and ask them to clean up after themselves?"

"You're right," Xander admitted. Tara had quieted down now and he left the traumatized girl to her girlfriend and focused on his other friend. "Ouch," he said as he began cataloging the Slayer's injuries, helping wherever he could. "What now?" he asked.

"We could go to our parents," Willow suggested.

"Do you hate them that much," Anya asked from her place up front. "They know we survived. They're going to be watching any of the normal places we go. Even the ones we hardly ever go to."

"Anya's right," Giles agreed. "We need a place they don't know about."

"The Mansion," Buffy spoke up from the back. She could feel the tension at the mere mention of that place, but forced herself to continue. "None of us has set foot in there for years. There's no way Glory could know about it and there's no way to link it to us. It's our best bet for now."

"The Mansion," Giles reluctantly agreed. Anya turned in her seat to face Xander.

"What's the Mansion?" she asked quietly, "and why don't we have one? And why is there a rat in the car?" Buffy closed her eyes. She tried to listen to Xander's explanation, but her beating combined with little sleep the night before left her on the brink of consciousness. The gentle vibrations of the moving vehicle soon lulled her into a light doze, only broken when the van doors opened.

"We here?" she asked groggily, not fully awake yet. She looked around and saw an unfamiliar garage.

"We're here," Xander told her quietly. She noticed Tara had finally fallen asleep and Willow was almost there.

"What's the sitch?" she asked, forcing herself to wake up. She pushed herself into a sitting position, only to groan as her body seriously disliked moving in any way right now. Xander grimaced in sympathy as he helped her to her feet, unable not to notice how she was leaning against him.

"Anya's checking out the place," he told her, "trying to decide if we need one. She'll find out if anyone has been living here or if anything is tampered with. Giles is trying to find a makeshift cage for Amy."

"Amy?" Buffy questioned before Willow pointed to a lump in her pocket. "Amy the rat?"

"I couldn't just leave her there," Willow explained. "She's my responsibility." Buffy sighed.

"I know Will," she agreed then turned back to Xander. "What else?"

"We have few weapons," he told them, "even fewer resources."

"And everyone is in desperate need of sleep," Giles added as he rejoined the group, in his hands a medium sized box with shredded newspaper lining the bottom. He held it out to Willow who withdrew the shuddering rat from her pocket and placed her in the box. Amy, sensing the danger had not passed yet, quickly burrowed to the bottom and stayed there. They all watched her quivering form for a minute before Giles continued. "Spike is unconscious. You and Willow are almost there yourselves, while Xander, Anya, and I are fully functional on the four hours of sleep we got before everything went to Hell."

"I think somewhere in there he said we needed to regroup," Xander said, causing Giles to roll his eyes but putting a grin on the girls faces.

"We're safe right now, as safe as we can be," Giles told her. "Get some sleep." Buffy opened her mouth to protest, but Xander was already sweeping her off her feet and carrying her into the house. It felt so good to finally be the one being protected. She felt her eyes close on their own accord and it was too hard to argue with her body. She vaguely heard Anya telling Xander how they needed to get one of these before Xander was laying her on one of the beds and sleep pulled her down.


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings and disclaimer in Chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

She woke up just as the sun was setting, confused to find herself in the large living room of the Mansion. She remembered Xander taking her to one of the bedrooms. "Hey," Xander said, coming over as soon as he saw she was awake.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around the room in confusion. She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, grateful it didn't cause her agonizing pain like last time.

"We decided it wasn't safe in separate rooms," Xander explained, "so we gathered up all the mattresses from all the rooms and made a God sized mattress here."

"And I slept through this?" she asked.

"You were really out of it," Willow told her a few feet to her left. Tara was sitting cross legged on the mattress, rocking softly, and Willow was carefully feeding her spoonfuls of applesauce. Anya was curled up into a ball on Willow's other side, while Giles's sleeping form was on Buffy's right side. At their feet Spike was sprawled out over three of the mattresses, leaving a corner for Xander to sit on. He was apparently keeping watch as he had their remaining weapons laid out before him.

"Here," Xander held out a water bottle and a cold slice of pizza. She greedily took both. "We managed to get a few supplies," he told her as she wolfed the pizza down. "Giles placed a few wards on the place so hopefully Glory doesn't find it for a while. And we're taking turns keeping watch so even if her demonic minions do show up we'll have advanced warning."

"Smart," she approved and he grinned.

"My idea." He handed her another piece of pizza, which she ate with more decorum before asking, "How are you feel?"

"Fine," she said automatically but couldn't keep the yawn from popping out. He grinned.

"Get some more sleep," Willow told her. "If anything changes we'll wake you."

"Okay," she agreed, settling back down. Xander pulled the blanket she was using up, tucking her in like a little child. "Xander?" she asked, looking toward the few weapons they were able to salvage. He grinned.

"Mr. Pointy is right here Buff," he said, passing over her favorite stake. She grinned as she took it, tucking it close to her body before closing her eyes. Xander and Willow shared an amused glance before they both went back to what they were doing. The sun had risen again the next time Buffy awoke. Everyone else was awake, save Spike, and they were all pouring over the morning paper, save Tara.

"Good morning," Giles greeted when Buffy stood and stretched. "Feeling better?"

"Much," she answered, happy when stiff muscles were all that greeted her. "What's the what?"

"A violent day of gang warfare," Giles read the newspaper headline, "which resulted in the destruction of several properties in Sunnydale." He put the newspaper down and looked at his Slayer. "We were hit hard. If you hadn't warned us we would all be dead." He showed her the pictures of destroyed buildings and houses. She didn't even recognize the charred remains of her own house until she saw the number painted on the street.

"Did anybody die?" she asked quietly.

"Thankfully no," Giles told her. "Several casualties but no fatalities. And I think it's over. There hasn't been reports of any new fires or explosions for the last several hours." Buffy nodded.

"Glory made her point. Now she's giving us time to think about it," she said. "How bad is it?"

"The worst is your house and the dormitories," Giles said.

"The dorms?" Buffy asked, looking to Willow, who only shrugged. She knew her house exploded, but she had hoped the others wouldn't have been too bad.

"The dorm collapsed into a big pile of rubble," her friend told her. "College officials are blaming poor design and substandard building. I personally think they should have been prepared for an insane Hellgod rushing through all their support columns."

"Our apartments burned," Xander said, motioning to Giles, "taking most of the apartment complex with them. Our parents also got hit, though not as bad, and your mom's Gallery and Dawn's school, though I'm not sure Glory really understood that destroying the school would bring joy not terror."

Giles rolled his eyes before finishing where Xander stopped. "The Magic Box is gone. It is a charred pile of rubble. And they also hit the Bronze."

"What?" Buffy asked. Xander answered.

"They decided to celebrate their grand re-opening by having a fire, which strangely enough their new sprinkler system was able to handle without causing much damage."

"Maybe Glory goes there too," Willow suggested. "She's got to have a place to unwind just like the rest of us."

"Maybe," Buffy agreed, before turning to everybody. "I'm so sorry guys. This is all my fault. If I never came here none of this would have happened."

"You're right," Anya agreed, ignoring the looks Xander and Willow were giving her. "Of course we'd be suffering through one of the other apocalypses you managed to stop. Well you would be. I would still be a demon and laughing about your misfortune."

"Thanks," Buffy said sarcastically. "That made me feel much better." Anya beamed.

"Glad I could help." Buffy looked at her incredulously before getting to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Giles asked.

"To see if there's anything we can salvage," she said.

"I'll come with," Xander said, reaching for the keys Giles had liberated from his neighbor's house. Buffy nodded and they left the Mansion together. Their first stop was Buffy's house, but they didn't even bother getting out of the van. Even from the road they could tell nothing survived.

"My mother's gonna kill me," Buffy groused as they moved on from her house to his.

"I hope so," he said. "That means some of us actually make it out of this mess alive to be killed by her." They pulled up next to his apartment complex, ducking under the yellow tape surrounding the area, and cautiously entered his apartment. Not much was salvageable, though they did find a few pictures that weren't completely burned and a few odds and ends Anya kept. They handled what little they found like precious treasures. They next headed to the dorms, but there was no way they could salvage anything from there. "Want to go to Giles's place or the Magic Box next."

"Giles's," Buffy told him. He nodded and they made the drive in silence. Yellow tape surrounded that building as well, but their scavenger hunt was a tad more successful. They were able to find a few books that somehow survived the fire, probably enchanted against fire they thought, as well as several weapons that could be repaired. At the Magic Box they could only find two items that survived. The Dagon Sphere which started this whole fiasco and Olaf the Troll's enchanted hammer. They loaded their treasures in the van before stopping one last time for supplies.

"Buff?" Xander asked when Buffy loaded the van but didn't get in. "What are you doing?"

"Patrolling," she said, pulling out her favorite stake.

"What if Glory or her minions find you?" he asked fearfully.

"Let them," she said coldly. "They deserve some payback." She shook her head, trying to disperse the thoughts of vengeance that suddenly formed and had a much greater appreciation of Anya. She faced Xander again. "Go back to the Mansion and help Giles. We need a plan B."

"I thought we were on plan G already," Xander joked before nodding in agreement. "You're not gonna do something stupid like try to take on Glory by yourself are you?"

"No," she reassured him, "just a quick patrol then I'll head back."

"Okay," he said, getting in the van and starting it up. "But if you're not back in two hours we're coming after you." She nodded and he drove away. She watched for a few seconds before heading to one of the cemeteries. It was still a bit early for vampires, the sun was just setting, but she needed some time to think. Unconsciously she walked the path to Spike's crypt. She opened the door and walked in, unsurprised to see Glory's reign of destruction here as well.

The destruction wasn't nearly as bad here though. While everything he owned had been smashed, the fiery aftermath didn't have the same bang since most everything was made of stone. She could see where the minions had tried to start the fire, but aside from the immediate area the fire didn't work like it did everywhere else. She opened the trap door and went to the second level, but the minions did the same down here. Smash and attempt to burn. Sadly, she returned to the main level when something caught her eye. Spike's prized duster was buried underneath one of the upturned tombs. She quickly uncovered it, surprised when it came out dirty but intact. Letting the tears come once again, she put on the duster and left the crypt.

She wandered the streets purposefully, walking by all the places Glory had hit to see the damage personally, finally finding herself at the Bronze. She automatically entered the club, intending to just stay for a moment when she heard someone calling her name.

"Buffy?" She turned to the person calling her.

"Ben?" she asked, heading over to meet him. He gave her a quick hug before pulling back.

"I was worried," he told her. "All those 'accidents' at you and your friend's places. And none of you ever came to the hospital."

"We're all fine," she told him, "and how do you know about all my friends?"

"Everybody at the hospital knows about you and your friends," he told her, guiding her over to some chairs so they could sit and talk.

"Knows what?" she asked cautiously. He laughed.

"Whenever something really bad is happening you stop it somehow, usually resulting in hospitalization for you and some of your friends." He leaned closer like he was telling her a secret. "We don't even need those patient information forms we constantly have you guys fill out anymore. We know you all on sight by now."

"What?" she questioned, remembering filling out that form when they took Tara to the hospital just the other day. "Then why?" He leaned back with a smile on his face.

"Just to give you guys something to do so we can do our jobs," he told her mischievously. "And that pesky hospital policy." She laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Thanks," she said when she could breathe again. "I needed that."

"I thought so," he said, still chuckling lightly. She quickly sobered up and took his hand.

"I wanted to thank you for all your help with my Mom and then Tara," she said.

"It's no trouble," he told her sincerely. "How are they?"

"Mom's getting that double check thing down in L.A. and Tara's as good as can be expected. I hope you didn't get in trouble for that?" He shook his head.

"The psych ward is so overcrowded nowadays they never noticed they were missing someone. My boss was a little upset, but then we started getting injured victims of the latest round of 'gang warfare' and he forgot too."

"Well thank you," she said sincerely, giving his hand a squeeze. He was about to respond when he got a panicked look in his eyes.

"No!" he whispered, pulling his hand from Buffy's grasp. "I'm sorry, but I have to go," he said and bolted for the door.

"Ben?" she questioned, following him out of the club. She lost sight of him for one second when the door closed, but she pulled it open and quickly followed him outside. "Ben?" she called out when she couldn't see him outside. She scanned the area looking for him when she saw something that made her want to hide. Glory was walking away from the club, yelling for her minions. And more importantly wearing Ben's clothes. "No," she whispered, turning to look at all the people milling outside the club. Everyone wore the same blank expressions, like they were just waking up. "Oh shit," she cursed as she ran in the opposite direction from Glory. She ran all the way to the Mansion. "Giles," she called out when she reached the Mansion, only to see Xander and Giles preparing their weapons.

"Buffy," Willow called out in relief when she saw her.

"Where have you been?" Xander scolded before grabbing Buffy in a bear hug. "You passed your time limit." Buffy frowned and looked at her watch.

"By like five minutes," she said.

"Five long minutes," Xander said, finally releasing his friend.

"We were worried that you would indeed try to fight Glory on your own," Giles said, the relief visible on his face.

"Hey," she protested, "I promised. But I did find out something."

"What?" Giles asked. Buffy hesitated before speaking.

"I think I know who Glory's mortal prison is."

"What?" Xander, Willow, and Anya all asked at the same time. Giles sighed and began to tell them what they had learned from Gregor. Buffy stayed quiet and instead went over to Spike, pulling off the duster as she went. She laid it over his prone body before looking at him thoughtfully.

"Giles," she interrupted what they were talking about. "Do you think he needs more blood? I could…"

"No," Giles harshly interrupted her, pulling her away from the blonde vampire. "He's already had some blood today and we have more for him when we next wakes. You will not let him feed from you again."

"What?" Xander, Willow, and Anya said in unison again, but they were ignored.

"You mentioned Glory's mortal prison?" Giles asked.

"You're not gonna do anything stupid are you?" Buffy checked.

"I promise I won't do anything rash," Giles told her. Buffy sighed.

"I think its Ben," she said softly.

"Doctor Ben?" Xander asked. "The one who's been helping us out at the hospital?"

"Yeah," Buffy told them. "I saw him at the Bronze and we got to talking when all of the sudden he got really wigged and ran out. I followed him, but couldn't find him anywhere. But I did see Glory, wearing his clothes and looking like she was really annoyed at having been there. And the people around were acting really strange too. Like everyone was in a daze."

"That makes sense," Anya piped up. "There's a spell that helps demons change form in public. It instantly puts anyone who sees the change in a sort of trance where they forget everything for a few minutes. Shapeshifters use it all the time."

"Wait a minute," Willow said, "are you saying that if Ben dies so does Glory? Then everything is good again?"

"It's not that simple Will," Buffy said, understanding where Willow was coming from. "Ben is an innocent. He doesn't have a choice in this just like Dawn doesn't. I can't just kill him."

"Why not?" Xander asked, before paling. "I can't believe I just asked that."

"Look," Buffy said, turning to the group, "I know there are several lines that we've crossed. We're kinda making up our own rules as we go. But this is one line I can't cross. I can't arbitrarily decide who gets to live and who has to die. If I did I might as well start working for the Council again." She looked down at her feet. "Nobody should have that kind of power."

"You're right of course," Giles told her. "Nobody should have that kind of power. Nonetheless, sometimes those hard decisions must be made."

"And I'll make them if I need to," she responded. "Remember. I sent Angel to Hell to save the world. I'll condemn an innocent man to death if I need to, but we're not there yet. And until we are,"

"We don't do anything rash," Giles finished. He nodded, agreeing with her for the moment. The others quickly following his lead. "So what do we do now?" he asked the Slayer.

"I don't know," she admitted, getting a faraway look in her eyes as she casually wandered over to the window.

"Buffy?" Willow asked in concern, shooting a glance at the others. Buffy ignored her, closing her eyes for a minute before shooting her arm through the open window and pulling up one of Glory's minions. "Oh," Willow said as Buffy dumped the struggling demon in the middle of the floor.

"The great and wonderful Glorificus will punish you for plotting her downfall. She will strip your bones with her perfectly manicured fingers and use your flesh to…"

"Enough!" Giles shouted, and the minion immediately quieted down. "We need to move," he said, but the others were already gathering up their things.

"Where?" Willow asked as she got Tara ready to move again.

"I have an idea," Buffy said cryptically. "Maybe it's time to join a crusade." Giles nodded approvingly.

"What about him?" Xander asked, pointing to the demon. Buffy looked at him appraisingly.

"Bring him. We might need a peace offering."

"Not the Knights of Byzantium," the demon objected. "They are like ants that ruin everything the most benevolent God Glorificus strives for. Few in numbers at first, but their numbers just grow until the most holy Glorificus can't go anywhere without stepping on their filth with her perfectly proportioned feet." He was about to go on when suddenly Giles gagged him, much to everybody's pleasure.

"Thank you," Xander said gratefully as the last of the supplies were loaded into the van, leaving only the people remaining. Giles went over to the vampire and harshly shook him awake, giving him a packet of blood before moving him back to the van. The others quickly piled in. Anya gave the demon a look of disgust.

"Don't we already have a rat?" she asked as they pushed the minion to the far side of the bench, Buffy sitting next to him to keep him in line.

"Drive," Buffy ordered when the door was finally shut. Giles nodded and took off, driving like a mad man.


	10. Chapter 10

Warnings and disclaimers in Chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

"And our refuge is an empty field," Xander quipped. "Not one of your better plans Buff." She looked to Giles questioningly when she realized none of the others saw the Knights camp.

"You and I have already been granted access," he told her, not slowing down at all, "so theoretically when we pass the boundary we will bring the others into the enchantment with us."

"Theoretically?" she asked. He could only shrug but kept going. The boundary got closer and closer. Buffy and Giles cringed, anticipating a problem, while everybody else just looked around curiously. They finally hit the boundary and a bright light filled the van. Giles instinctively hit the brakes, causing the vehicle to fishtail but thankfully it did not tip. When everything finally came to a stop the Knights had already surrounded them.

"Sanctuary?" Giles called out, stepping out of the van as slowly as possible and holding his hands high in the air. The Knights parted, letting Gregor through and Giles turned to him. "We ask for Sanctuary." Gregor looked between Giles and the van. The Knights suddenly tensed when Buffy opened the side door. Gregor didn't react, instead studied the occupants for a moment before turning away.

"Granted," he ordered. "Show them to a tent." The Knights quickly obeyed, with varying degrees of wariness. The tent was one of the armories. One that was no longer needed as supplies were thinned. The only weapons that remained were broken arrows and chipped swords, but it was enclosed and private and for that everyone was grateful.

It took only minutes for the Knights to move the Scoobies into their new home. They were surprised when the Knights returned with all their belonging, and even more surprised when more Knights arrived with skins for bedding, blankets for warmth, and food and drink. Gregor appeared as the last Knight was leaving. He watched them eat for a few minutes before speaking.

"I have heard of you misfortune at the hands of The Beast. I was expecting you yesterday." He looked around at Tara, who was muttering incoherently but being calmed by her girlfriend. Buffy noticed his stare and rounded on him.

"Don't even think about it," she warned. "I will protect everyone here with my life."

"Even that thing?" he asked steadily, looking to where Spike was sleeping on several blankets.

"I need him," she said steely. Gregor held her gaze before pointing to the minion, being held down by Giles and Xander.

"And it?" he asked. Buffy looked backward, not to the minion but to Giles. He shook his head minutely. They didn't really need him. She looked back to Gregor.

"He's a house warming gift." Willow cringed when Buffy echoed Glory's words back to Gregor, but didn't say anything. Gregor continued to look at the Slayer.

"We will torture and kill him slowly," he told her unemotionally. "He has no information that we need. He has no skills that will help him withstand what we will do to him. It will simply be an act of vengeance on our part." A shiver ran through Buffy's body, but she forced herself to hold his look.

"I'm good with that," she forced herself to say. The Knight sighed and finally broke eye contact. He made his way to the table they had brought in and grabbed a cup, filling it with wine before turning back to the Slayer.

"You are truly a mystery to me. I understand why you protect The Key, even if I don't agree with it, but you also protect those you have sworn to destroy."

"I protect those who can't protect themselves," she countered. "Spike is just another victim in somebody else's grand scheme to play God. He was completely helpless when we took him in."

"And now?" Gregor asked. Buffy looked at the prone vampire.

"He made his choice," she said softly before turning back to the General. "He once told me a soul doesn't make a person good or bad but rather their choices do. I'm beginning to understand what he meant." She turned to look at her friends. "He might not have had a choice when he first came to us, but a lot has changed since then. And yes he made some bad decisions, especially with Adam, but he's been trying. And I will continue to support him until he stops trying or chooses evil." She looked back at the General.

"That demon," she said, pointing to the minion, "was also given a choice. He chose to follow Glory. If a long death at your hands for sport is his fate, then that was what he chose." Gregor was silent for a moment before drawing his sword and swiftly cutting the minion's head off. Buffy stared at the decapitated head for long minutes before looking at Gregor.

"You are faced with a choice too. You have convinced yourself that here and now is the only way to defeat Glory. For the longest time I couldn't figure out why that was, but I understand now. You're tired. For millennia your people have fought Glory and if it keeps on like this your children will fight for another millennia. You've convinced yourself that this is your best chance, that win or lose this will be the final battle. The problem is you'll lose, but you're okay with that because at least it will be over.

"I know what that feels like. I've been there myself several times. It's just so hard and you're so tired. It's just so easy to let it go. But I made a choice. I found strength through them," she pointed to the Scoobies, "and I kept fighting. And I won. And now you have to make your choice. Do you give up or do you find the strength to continue?" She assessed him for a minute. "When you've made your choice let me know." Gregor held her gaze for a moment before nodding and sweeping from the tent.

"Buffy?" She turned back to the group, only to find herself ensconced in the arms of her friends. Xander and Willow grabbed her in the tightest group hug they could, tears running down their faces. "I didn't know you felt like that?" Willow continued, her head buried in her friends shoulder.

"Really?" Buffy asked. "I thought you guys all knew how I felt about you."

"We knew you cared," Giles told her, wiping at the tears in his eyes, "but we didn't know the depth of your feelings."

"Oh cry me a river," Spike said, painfully turning on his side so his back was to the group, but Buffy saw him wipe a tear away as he turned.

"Suck on this Evil Dead," Xander called, grabbing a blood packet and throwing it at the vampire. Spike reached out and grabbed it, loudly slurping to the disgust of all.

"As nice as this is," Buffy said, reluctantly pulling away from her friend's embrace, "we're still no closer to defeating Glory."

"Well if it was me I'd just banish Glory to a dimension of our choosing," Anya said characteristically.

"What?" Buffy said, facing the ex-demon. She shrugged.

"The spell is already in place," Anya explained. "Once her mortal body is killed she goes to another dimension. We'd just have to tweak it so it sent her somewhere we wanted instead of a random dimension." She looked at them curiously. "It's what her minions did." She thought for a moment. "Of course it would be easier if we didn't have to kill her mortal body."

"Because we don't kill innocents?" Xander asked hopefully.

"No, because then we wouldn't have to work against the initial spell and what her minions did to it. It would be like adding a loophole of our own instead of trying to rework theirs." She stopped, realizing everyone was looking at her strangely. "Oh. Because of what Xander said too."

"Could we do that?" Buffy asked, turning to Giles.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Like Anya said before opening a dimensional portal is relatively simple. Getting Glory's essence through will be more challenging."

"Guys," Willow spoke timidly. "I've been thinking about Glory and her brain sucking routine. More importantly why she does it."

"Go on Will," Buffy encouraged.

"You said Glory essentially takes their minds to stop herself from feeling human emotions?" She looked to Giles for confirmation.

"As near as I can tell," he agreed.

"But she doesn't take all their emotions. Tara is still scared and confused. It's like all her good emotions are gone leaving only the bad ones."

"That makes sense," Anya piped up again. "Demons are able to handle negative emotions much better than positive ones. I was born human and have been human again for almost three years and still find some emotions confusing."

"Well I was thinking," Willow continued, "what if we force Glory to feel not just the good ones she takes, but the bad ones she leaves."

"Can you do that?" Buffy asked.

"I have an idea," she turned to Giles again, "but it would require some major mojo. I'd need your help."

"It might make her crazier," Spike said, rolling over so he was facing the group. "And not in the 'I can't get these feelings out of my head' way but in the 'I'm gonna kill everyone' way."

"I didn't say it wasn't without risk," Willow mumbled.

"Look into it," she told her friend before turning to Anya. "Do you know any dimensions where we could send Glory that wouldn't just force the problem on someone else?" Anya smiled.

"I know several unpleasant dimensions where I would love to shove her scrawny little ass."

"Xander help Anya," Buffy ordered, "Giles help Willow."

"What are you going to do?" Xander asked. She ignored him, turning to Spike. He still looked pretty bad, the blood not helping him heal at all.

"Have you made a choice?" she asked.

"I'll follow you till the end of the world luv," he said, "which might just be in the next few days."

"This doesn't mean I like you," she warned. He smirked.

"Never said it did, pet." She watched him for a few minutes before speaking again.

"I need you strong. Is the blood helping?" He shrugged.

"Gimme a few weeks and I'll be good as new," he said, "but I don't think we have that kind of time."

"What about my blood?" she asked. There was a gasp from behind as everybody stopped what they were doing to watch. Spike simply shook his head.

"I wouldn't ask you to do that pet."

"You're not asking," she said simply. Spike again shook his head.

"Then I wouldn't do that. Besides, if I did drink you, the Watcher would stake me as soon as I finished."

"He didn't before." Another gasp, but this time Giles realized where she was going and moved closer to them. Spike thought about what she said, his eyes widening in realization just as Giles joined them.

"No," he was steadfast. "I won't allow him to drink from you. Not again."

"I need him strong," she countered. "Glory could attack us any day. I can't wait a week for his regular blood to do the trick."

"And if Glory attacks today while you are weak?" he asked.

"It's a risk. I know. But I think she'll let us stew for a while longer before she attacks again." Giles sighed but turned to Spike, realizing Buffy had made up her mind.

"Stop when I tell you or I will stake you," he warned, pulling a stake from his pocket casually. Spike looked between the stake and Buffy.

"Stake me now, cause I won't do it." Buffy sighed.

"Spike, you made a choice to help. This is what I need. I need another fighter. Someone who can physically handle Glory. That is your role in this fight. And you can't do that if you're in here nursing your wounds."

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, the sound nonetheless carrying across the tent. "I love you."

"I know," she said, reaching for one of the broken arrows and tearing the head off. She brought the arrowhead to her wrist, making a deep gash. Blood immediately began to pour from the wound. She looked at it for a second before bringing her wrist to his lips. "Drink."

Spike stared at her for a moment before lowering his mouth over her wound. Buffy gasped as he started drinking, her eyes closing automatically and her legs turning to jelly. She was about to fall when strong arms grabbed her from behind. "I've got you," Xander said as he held her up. She tried to respond but was overcome with the sensations of feeding the vampire.

Surprisingly it was Spike that ended the feast. "That's enough," he cried as he wrenched himself away from the Slayer. He was breathing heavily and struggled to get his demon back under control. Buffy opened her eyes only to find everyone between her and the vampire, crosses and stakes out but not up.

"I'm okay," she reassured them. Xander swept her up and deposited her on the table, Giles close behind examining her wound. The girls held their ground until Spike got his demon back under control and sank onto the pile of blankets, his head between his legs. The girls turned and stalked over to the table.

"Buffy!" her best friend admonished her while Anya merely looked curious.

"I've heard vampire bites are extremely erotic," she said. "Was it?"

"Anya!" Xander cried out, but Buffy only laughed. "Buff?" he asked, concerned by her reaction. She shook her head, trying to clear it.

"I'm okay," she told them all again. Giles tutted around, placing a cloth on her wound.

"This needs stitches," he told her, looking around for any type of medical aid the Knights had. Buffy looked at her wrist before pulling it out of his grasp. It was still bleeding, but not as bad as before. She pulled down the cloth Giles placed over it.

"No," she said. "It needs a doctor." Giles sighed, knowing who she was talking about.

"I'll go with you," he said. She shook her head.

"You need to stay and help Willow," she told him before turning to Xander. "And you need to stay and help Anya. I'll be fine," she reassured them, getting to her feet.

"Two hours," Xander said, giving her a look that said he didn't like this.

"Three," Buffy countered. He grinned.

"Deal," he said, "but this time we're bringing a crusade." Buffy smiled and left the tent and made her way to the edge of camp. She was unsurprised to find Gregor waiting for her.

"What?" she asked as she stepped up to him.

"Can you really do everything you talked about?" he asked. She sighed. Of course he had been eavesdropping. She looked around the camp. When they had arrived it was filled with despair, but she could see the beginnings of hope.

"Maybe," she admitted. "We're still working out the possibilities."

"You have discovered the identity of The Beast's mortal body." It was a statement, not a question.

"Possibly," she said, gazing at him. "What would you do if I told you my suspicions?"

"Yesterday nothing," he told her. "You were right. I was ready to end this war one way or the other. But now I see hope on my men's faces."

"Are you ready to make a choice?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"I am. I choose to find the strength needed to go on. I choose to work with you, Chosen One, and find another way to defeat The Beast once and for all." She nodded in appreciation. "How can we help?"

"Help them," she pointed to the tent the Scoobies were situated in. "Help them in any way you can. I'll be back soon." He nodded and headed toward the camp, summoning what was left of his priests and lieutenants along the way. Buffy watched for a second before leaving the boundary of the camp.

Luckily Sunnydale General was not that far away. She ran full speed only slowing when she saw the building. Looking down she realized the extra exertion had opened up her wound a bit, which was probably a good thing with what she was thinking of. She sighed and entered the emergency room, bypassing the desk and nurses and instead searching for someone specific. "Ben," she called out when she saw him coming out of the locker room.

"Buffy," he smiled when he saw her. The smile disappeared when he saw the bloody cloth on her arm. "What happened?"

"I had an accident," she shrugged. He lifted a corner of the bandage and paled.

"I'll get you a doctor," he said, starting to move off, but she grabbed a hold of his arm and kept him in place.

"Actually I'd prefer if you'd help me."

"Sure," he said warily, but he began gathering up supplies he would need.

"Can we go somewhere private?" she asked. He nodded and led her down the hallway to an unused room. She locked the door once they were both in. "I don't want to be disturbed," she told him in answer to his questioning look.

"Okay," he said, beginning to get uncomfortable. She crossed the room and sat on the bed, putting her injured hand on the table between them.

"It's not that," she reassured him. "I just want to talk without anyone barging in on us."

"Oh." He shook off his uneasy feeling and focused on her wound, trying not to hurt her any more than he had to. As he was cleaning it he looked up at her. "This looks to be self-inflicted," he said casually.

"It was," she replied, studying his reactions carefully. He sighed, setting down her hand and looking her in the eye.

"There is no reason you need to do that," he told her. "I know it's a stressful time, but we have programs that can help you cope with the stress and manage it. Or just someone to talk to if that's what you need."

"Thanks," she smiled as he picked up her hand again, "but there was a reason I did this. A very good reason."

"Why is that?" he asked as he began gently cleaning the wound.

"I needed to feed a vampire so he can get healthy," she told him. "I need him so that I can defeat Glory and her demonic minions once and for all." He looked sharply at her. "That is you right? You're her mortal half."

"I need to leave," he told her, trying to rise, but she grabbed hold of his hand and wouldn't let go.

"No," she said simply, "you need to stay."

"You don't understand," he said, staring at their clasped hands. "If she finds you…"

"She'll kick my ass," she finished. "Again." She studied him again. "Is she coming?"

"No," he said simply, sitting back down. She released his hand and he started cleaning her wound again. "Not yet," he clarified.

"You can't control her," Buffy said, which just caused him to laugh.

"Nobody can control her," he told her, reaching for the suture kit. "I try. Sometimes I can take control again when she's weak, but normally I just hope I wake up again when I feel her coming."

"Does she know happening when you're in control?" Buffy asked. "Is she listening in right now?"

"No," Ben reassured her. "She doesn't know what happens when I'm in control any more then I know what happens when she is." He finished stitching her up and applied a bandage before looking at her. "Are you really the Slayer?"

"The one and only," she told him.

"One of her minions asked about you, but I didn't think the Slayer was real. I remember them talking about the Slayer as long as I can remember, worrying that Glory might finally meet her match in this dimension with such a powerful adversary."

"They've been around a long time?" she asked.

"Ever since I was a kid. My family was killed when I was little and I found myself living with them. At first I was grateful, they gave me everything I wanted and I could do no wrong, but when I turned twelve I started blacking out and they started acting even weirder than normal. A few years later I figured out what was happening and more importantly I discovered they killed my family so they could be there when their precious Goddess started emerging. That's when I decided to devote my life to helping other people, to make up for some of the destruction they have been causing all my life." He looked up, realizing he had been rambling on for some time. "I'm sorry. It's just I've never had anyone I could talk to about this. I was afraid if I told anyone else I would end up in the mental ward."

"I understand," Buffy told him. "I've both been there and done that." He sighed before standing up and facing her.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked. "I know the score. Kill the mortal prison and Glory's essence heads to the next stop." Buffy got to her feet and faced him.

"I don't want to," she admitted.

"Sometimes it's not about what you want," he said sadly.

"I know," she agreed, "but we're not there yet."

"I can't stop her. I can't even slow her down. She keeps emerging for longer and longer times and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Soon I won't even be able to come back out. It's just a matter of time. And if she finds The Key and gets the portal open I'll just burn away like some fireball announcing her rebirth in her home dimension."

"I won't let it get that far," she promised, "but for right now I need you to make a choice."


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings and disclaimers in Chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Buffy arrived back two and a half hours later to find activity in the tent was chaotic. And more importantly there was an unexpected person there. "Amy?" Buffy asked, not expecting to find her there, at least not in human form.

"Hey Buffy," she greeted from inside a circle. Willow and Tara were inside with her, Willow looking to be in a deep trance while Tara kept looking from side to side. "How is your history report coming? Who do you think will ask you to Prom? Do you think it would be to forward if I ask Larry?" Her eyes glazed over as she refocused on Willow. Xander, noticing Buffy's arrival hurried over.

"Amy?" she asked him. "Amy the rat?"

"Yeah," he explained. "She's still a little out of it. I guess being a rat takes it out of you."

"What is she doing as a human? How?"

"Well when the General stormed in he asked how he could help. Willow mentioned she needed another witch. Gregor said she had another witch and pointed to Amy the rat. Gregor got his magical boys in here. One thing led to another and boom. Amy the rat is once again Amy the human."

"It's not that I'm not happy to see her human again," Buffy sighed, "but this is no time to invite anyone into our circle that we do not absolutely trust."

"Like Spike?" Xander asked pointing to the blonde vampire who was watching all the activity while slurping on a blood bag.

"I said trust," she said flatly, "not like. Can't you at least try to play nice? It's not like I'm sleeping with him."

"Oh God Buff," Xander shook his head violently, "please don't give me any visuals." She punched him lightly and he stopped. "Look, Willow doesn't exactly trust her either, but she needs her. She needs a witch. It's either Amy who we kinda trust or one of the priests, who we don't trust at all."

"What's she doing anyway?"

"She needed to enter Tara's mind to check and see if her idea had merit. And she needed a witch to anchor herself too. Enter Amy."

"So she's not actively doing anything," Buffy tried to understand. "She's just here."

"Pretty much," Xander said. "We've been keeping busy. Anya and her new pals have been calculating and translating and other atings. They almost have the dimensional portal thing worked out."

"Where are they going to send her?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know, and I'm kinda afraid to ask. She gets this strange look in her eyes whenever anyone asks." He looked over at his girlfriend just as she looked up at them. She grinned evilly before focusing on her task again. Xander shuddered. "I never want to see that look used on me."

"I'll second that. What's Will doing?"

"She mentioned something about attacking Glory mentally. Something about using her brain sucking against her." Buffy nodded.

"And Giles?" he asked, noticing her Watcher was surrounded by books and conferring with the priests.

"Not sure. You know how he gets when he gets an idea." Just then Willow broke out of her trance.

"Buffy!" she cried out, quickly joining her two friends. Giles, seeing this, rushed to join them. "I think I can do it."

"Do what exactly?" Buffy asked.

"Set a trap for Glory," Willow said happily. "When she does her brain sucking thing she takes what she needs but leaves the rest, but she doesn't leave it like it's normally found. Instead she boxes the negative feelings. Her victims can feel them, but they can't access them or cope with them or do anything but feel."

"Ouch," Xander said, feeling really sorry for her victims. "So what are you thinking?"

"Well, we prepare a box of our own. A box of our deepest fears, darkest secrets. Everything we push away or bury hoping it will go away, which it never really does. Every negative thing we've ever thought or heard or imagined we put into this box. And when Glory starts to suck our mind, we throw it at her. Not literally though, because there won't actually be a box."

"Will it work?" they turned to Giles, who thought on it for a minute.

"It might," he reluctantly agreed, "but once Glory starts feeding on you, I doubt you'll have enough strength to mount any sort of attack."

"Yeah, there is that small problem," she looked at the group sheepishly. "I can't do it. Not because I'm afraid, because I really am, but like Giles said. I can't attack and be brain sucked at the same time." Buffy looked horrified.

"I'll see if one of the Knights…"

"No," Xander interrupted her. "I'll do it."

"I can't ask you to do that Xander," Buffy argued.

"But you can let us all risk our lives?" Xander countered.

"Death is easy. If this goes wrong you'll be stuck like that for the rest of your life." She said, pointing at Tara.

"If it works it will be worth it." He turned to face the group. "I trust you with my life. I trust Will with my mind. I'm the only one not doing anything here. Please let me do it." Buffy turned to Giles, who gave a little nod.

"Fine," she relented, "but be careful. I want my Xander shaped friend when this is all over."

"Always," he said, turning to the witch. "So what do I do?"

"I need to play around in your head a little bit first," she said, leading him back to the circle she had made earlier. "Do you trust me?"

"Always," he told her. Buffy watched a few more seconds before turning back to her Watcher.

"Is this wise?"

"No," he answered honestly, "but it is desperate." That she agreed with. "I had some thought on how to banish Glory."

"Do tell."

"An exorcism." They were both silent for a moment before Buffy spoke up.

"Will it work?"

"In theory. Ben is the rightful owner of his body and Glory is a supernatural being overtaking it."

"Can you do it?" she asked. Giles sighed, pulling off his glasses and polishing them.

"I've only ever tried once," he admitted, "and that didn't go so well. But I have learned much more than I knew then. And we do have the Dagon's Sphere. If we weaken Glory enough, physically and mentally, we should be able to channel the power of the Sphere to repel Glory right into Anya's dimensional portal."

"It's all coming together," Buffy thought out loud. "Why can't it ever be clear at the start?" Giles smiled at her before turning serious again.

"There are two more concerns we should address. The first is Ben."

"Ben's with us," she told him. "He'll do whatever he can to help."

"Which is a relief," he told her, "but Ben is going to pay a heavy price. As with most possessions this is a battle of wills. Who is stronger? Ben or Glory? As we weaken Glory she will take refuge in her mortal shell."

"We'll have to hurt Ben to get Glory back out," Buffy realized.

"Yes." He looked at her closely. "Will you be able to do that?" He asked.

"Will it kill him?" she asked timidly.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I suspect while they are sharing a body some of Glory's invincibility transfers to him, but if we are successful and we banish Glory there's no telling how bad his wounds will be."

"I have to tell him. It has to be his choice."

"And if he chooses to not be part of it?" Giles asked kindly. Buffy sighed.

"Then we're back to protecting the innocent and we find another way. I can wail on Glory all night long, but not if Ben takes the fall. At least not without his consent." Giles nodded again. "What was your other concern?"

"Oh. The minions," he admitted. "As wretched and pathetic as they are their devotion is true. I have no doubt they helped Glory regain her status in the past and I have no doubt they will do so again if even one of them survives."

"Hmmm," Buffy said thoughtfully, "maybe the Knights can have their final battle after all. I'll talk to Gregor then go talk to Ben. How long do we need to get everything prepared?"

"I would advise no earlier than tomorrow evening. That will give us time to physically prepare and mentally rest and regroup before the battle."

"Tomorrow night," Buffy said, nodding her head. "That sounds about right." They departed, each focused on these last tasks before saving the world. Again.

* * *

"Have I said how very proud I am of all of you?" Giles asked just before dusk the next day. All the preparations were made: incantations were memorized, chants were laid out, protective circles cast, weapons at the ready. They had even managed to get some sleep in there somewhere and were ready for the latest fight of their lives. They gathered for one last meal, and were whiling away the hours by laughing and joking in the way only they could. The Knights were doing the same in the rest of the camp. Each group was ready for it to end.

"Awww. That's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say Giles," Xander was crying, tears streaming down his face as he pulled the older man into a bear hug, holding on for all he was worth. "You've never said anything like that before and that's cause we're all gonna die isn't it?" he started crying again and Giles looked over to his friends hopefully. Buffy pulled him off, which resulted in her taking his place in the bear hug.

"He's just overly emotional right now," Willow explained. "Side effect of the spell."

"I don't like him like that," Anya complained. "He's too whiny and needy. That's supposed to be my role in this relationship."

"He'll be back to normal in a few days," Willow assured her as she gently held her girlfriend. Tara was strangely silent, as if she knew what was coming and knew she couldn't stop it.

"Yes, well I might not get a chance to say it again," Giles polished his glasses, "and I might not have the desire to say it again either. You better accept it while you can."

"Did the stuffy librarian just make a joke?" Spike asked. "Are you sure the world didn't end already?"

"Fine," huffed Giles. "I take it all back. I'm not proud of you lot at all." Buffy smiled.

"We're proud of you too Giles." Willow nodded vigorously while Xander went in for another hug. Anya looked on disapprovingly.

"You can't have Xander," she again reminded everyone. Everyone laughed until the mood was broken by one of the Knights.

"Scouts report the demons have entered the forest. They will be here momentarily." The mood grew serious quickly. Everyone turned serious again.

"Remember everyone. Stay safe. The first rule of Slaying is…"

"Don't die," the entire group echoed back to her before leaving for their various positions. Willow gave Tara one last kiss while Xander and Anya did the same. Amy quietly took Willow's spot inside one of the many protective circles cast that day, cradling Tara next to her while letting herself anchor the red witch. Xander and Anya followed Willow out of the tent, holding hands until they had to go their separate ways.

The camp looked broken and deserted. Clothes and weapons discarded everywhere, tents ripped and blowing in the wind, wagons upturned. The Knights had retreated to the extreme outskirts, while everybody but Xander and Willow would be hiding in one of the few remaining tents until the right time. Xander headed to the middle of the largest circle they had prepared, Willow one step behind him although she had cast a spell to be invisible for a bit.

"Will?" Xander asked, scared when he looked behind him and saw nobody.

"I'm here Xan," Willow reassured him, grabbing the back of his shirt and giving it a tight squeeze. She reluctantly let go when Ben arrived with the minion army. "Be brave," she whispered.

"Surround the boy," Ben ordered the minions before stepping inside the circle himself. The minions formed a ring, but didn't venture inside the circle. "The boy is The Key," Ben exclaimed, doing his part perfectly. An excited murmuring echoed through the minions.

"I'll never go with you," Xander shouted, not even trying to hide the fear in his voice. "I'll die before I go with you."

"Now what fun would that be?" Glory asked, suddenly appearing before him. He shook his head, trying to remember where Ben had gone. Behind him he could imagine Willow doing the same. They had planned for this right? Glory stepped closer to Xander, scratching his cheek with her nails before licking her finger seductively. She spit out the blood. "You lying, backstabbing human. You're not The Key."

"No, I'm not. But I do know who is!" Xander shouted, feeling his fear disappear on the brink of the fighting. That's how it always was. "And I'm never telling you!"

"We'll see about that," Glory grinned, raising her fingers to plunge them into his head. "It's not too late to join my side," she commented offhand.

"Never," Xander cringed. Glory shrugged and lowered her hand at the same time Willow lowered hers. Willow suddenly appeared, her eyes black with the powers she was channeling as she pushed the carefully prepared trap into the mind of the God.

"No!" Glory screamed as images suddenly filled her head. Xander thought his own head was going to explode, but he pushed every strong emotion he had back into the God. "No!" she screamed again, tearing her hand away and holding it to her head. That was the sign the Knights had been waiting for.

With primal screams they erupted from the night, pulling away the demons who immediately fought to protect their God. Meanwhile Buffy and Spike rushed into the circle. Spike quickly pulled Willow and Xander to safety before returning to Buffy's side.

"How do you like the full range of humanity?" Buffy asked just as Gregor ordered his shield men forward. Hundreds of shields interlocked to form a wall around the circle, with no way in and no way out, while the war raged on behind them.

"What did your witch do to me?" Glory asked, slowly getting to her feet and swaying ever so lightly. The Knights had pulled Willow into her own protective circle even while the red witch maintained the mental link and continued to bombard the God with emotions. "I don't like it." She made a fist but this time it was Buffy who caught it.

"Welcome to my world," she said before delivering a vicious uppercut which sent the Hellgod flying backwards. She could hear three different chants starting up a specific spots outside the circle and knew her group had started to play their part.

"Your world sucks," Glory said, getting to her feet and trading blows with the Slayer. "I just want to go home. Is that too much for a girl to want?" she had tears in her eyes, but was still able to send Buffy flying into the wall of shields. "Why is everything in this world so difficult?"

"Not everything," Buffy said, getting to her feet with Olaf the Troll God's Hammer held in her hands. "Just you." She swung with everything she had and once again The Beast went down. The God quickly got up and the fight reached new depths of viciousness, both women sporting many cuts and bruises but neither quite getting the upper hand yet. Suddenly Buffy managed to knock Glory on her back and the God disappeared and Ben took her place.

Spike jumped in, knowing everyone would be dazed for a moment, and began beating the young man's face and chest, howling in pain with every blow he landed. Soon Buffy was back and pushed Spike out of the way, taking his place and continuing with the beatings. Spike fell to the ground, his chip continuously firing so much it felt like his head was going to explode.

Suddenly Glory reemerged and violently pushed Buffy off of her, sending her flying into the shields. Spike charged the Hellgod, tackling her until Buffy returned to her senses yet again. "Can't you leave me alone?" Glory cried, body slamming the vampire and sending his pain levels to new heights but he refused to let go. "I don't like it here. I'm not having any fun."

"Oh but I am," he sneered. She punched him so hard his heart would have stopped if he was still alive. Buffy tackled the God away from him and he rolled to the side, only stopping when he was touching the shields. He pushed himself to his feet but let his body rest on the shields. He had done his job, keeping Glory busy during the change. Now he had to get enough strength to do it again.

Buffy delivered a pinpoint kick to Glory's knee, causing the God to buckle, before swinging the hammer at her face. Glory flew through the air, colliding with the shields. Several Knights were knocked off their feet by the force, but the line held and they pushed the Hellgod back into the circle. Buffy swung the hammer again, but this time the Hellgod caught it.

"How can you stand it?" she asked, faces inches apart as they struggled for control of the weapon. "Having all these feelings all at once? I hate you, then I'm scared for you, then I'm scared of you, then I respect you then I'm back to hating you. All at once. And it never stops." She flung the hammer still in the Slayer's arms back at the Slayer. "How do you make it stop?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Like this." Buffy kicked back to her feet and swung the hammer at the God's head, connecting with a sickening crunch and sending Glory to the ground once more. Again Ben appeared and Spike threw himself back into action as Buffy stood there looking dazed.

"Sorry about this," Spike said as he repeatedly hit the man, ignoring the near blinding pain the chip was causing.

"Don't hold back," Ben told him, prone on the ground. It was working. Glory's magic was weakening. The chanting outside the circle stayed strong, didn't fade out like before.

"Because you know I won't," Glory finished, flinging the vampire across the circle once again. She looked at the still dazed Slayer before turning and running as fast as she could toward the shield.

"Oh no you don't," Spike said, tripping her before she could force her way through the line. Buffy quickly regained her senses once again and was advancing. Glory sighed and turned to face her.

"You ruin everything," she whined. "Why can't you just jump off a cliff or something." She caught Buffy's arm and pulled it behind her, nearly ripping her arm out of the socket, before grabbing the Slayer and slamming her over her knee. Buffy lay there stunned, unable to get to her feet. Glory walked over to the hammer, raising it over her head. "I once said you were nothing but a bug and it's time to prove it. Because bugs are slimy and gross and have too many legs and I don't like them." Her rant gave Buffy enough time to roll away, just as the hammer fell where her head was seconds before.

Buffy wrestled with Glory over the hammer until Glory was gone and Ben was back. Buffy grabbed the hammer away and rolled off while Spike once again threw punch after punch at the helpless man. By now his head was a fiery inferno and he wasn't sure how he wasn't self-incinerating.

"We're almost there," Buffy told him taking a minute to catch her breath. They could hear the chanting rising in volume and could feel the static buildup as the portal started to form. She threw the hammer away, knowing neither one of them had the strength to use it anymore. Seconds later Glory was back and Buffy immediately took Spikes place, straddling the woman and continuously punching her face.

"I hate you," Glory said between punches. She weakly fought back but by now Buffy clearly had the upper hand.

"Feeling's mutual," she replied.

"I hate your world," she said, making a fist and connecting with the Slayer's head. Her head jerked upright, but Buffy refused to move from her superior position.

"I love my world," she told the God, "but I hear not so nice things about your new one."

"What do you mean?" Glory asked, just as a fully formed portal sprang into existence several feet away. "Oh crap," she said, just as Ben emerged.

"Giles now!" she ordered. Someone threw the Dagon Sphere to her and she handed it to Ben before rolling off him. The Sphere was glowing white hot, illuminating the field like it was the middle of the day. Ben grabbed hold of the Sphere and held it close to his body.

"Begone!" he began to shout, just as Giles finished his exorcism. "Begone! Begone!" The Sphere glowed brighter and brighter and soon everything faded to black.


	12. Chapter 12

Warnings and disclaimers in Chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

"Buffy? Buffy?" She tried to answer the insanely loud voice but found she didn't have the strength. She felt someone roll her onto her back, someone feel her neck, but she didn't have any energy to do anything.

"How is she?" Something large fell to the ground next to her, sending shockwaves through her abused body. She would have groaned, but didn't have energy for that either. Warm fingers replaced the cold ones at her neck before moving down her body.

"She'll be fine," the first voice answered. "Nice and strong pulse. A little rest and she'll be right as rain." Spike. Buffy suddenly connected the dots. Spike was there and Giles was the second voice. She was about to congratulate herself when Giles's gentle fingers began probing her body for injuries and agony erupted around her. She wanted to scream, tried to scream, but still didn't have enough energy. Instead she floated on a sea of semi-consciousness, getting closer and closer to the surface.

"How's Ben?" Giles asked, pausing his examination at her small whimper of pain. He soothed her as best he could before continuing. He had to know how badly hurt his Slayer was.

"Bad," was all Spike said when he returned from checking the other man. "He needs a hospital."

"Right," Giles said, looking around and finally taking in the scene. During the battle he was too focused on the exorcism to really notice how much damage Glory's minions caused, but now that it was over he was shocked. Total destruction. Nothing remained in the section of camp they chose for the final stand. Everything was either broken or burning, sometimes both, including the van that brought them here. "Bullocks," Giles swore as he began working out how to the hospital.

"I'll go find something," Spike told the Watcher before rushing out into the night. The Knights own wounded were getting treatment, while the survivors were starting to celebrate. He saw Xander and Anya off to one side, celebrating in their own special way. And he shed a tear at Willow and Tara's reunion, though he was careful to wipe it away before anyone saw. He looked down as Buffy softly whimpered again.

"Buffy?" he called gently, cupping her cheek in his hand. He could only watch helplessly as she struggled to open her eyes. "Buffy?"

"Giles?" Her voice was softer than a whisper, but despite everything going on he heard her clear as day. She reached out blindly and he grabbed her hand in his, moving their joined hands below his chin.

"I'm here," he encouraged her, relieved when her eyes finally opened. It took a few minutes before she was be able to focus on him, but when she did he smiled. "You did it."

"Did you ever doubt me?" she asked hoarsely. He motioned for the Knights to bring some water.

"There was that small time, after everything we ever owned burned and we had nothing and were taking refuge in a place I would gladly consign to Hell that I must admit I did have some doubts." One of the Knights arrived with some water, which Giles gently fed to his Slayer.

"We never had nothing Watcher mine," she told him. "We always had each other."

"Too true," Giles said, brushing some of the hair from her forehead.

"The gang?" she asked, closing her eyes momentarily as if that would keep bad news away. Instead he just smiled.

"Everyone is fine," he told her. "We did it again, against all odds and against a Hellgod."

"Stupid Hellgods," Buffy mumbled as she let him pull her into a sitting position when something suddenly occurred to her. She looked at him warily. "How long did you doubt?" Giles laughed, letting himself slump to the ground beside her.

"How do you feel?" he asked gently.

"I think my bruises have bruises," she answered honestly. "And those are getting bruises of their own." He was about to respond when suddenly Buffy found herself with an armful of Anya.

"Oh thank you," Anya said, "thank you for not getting Xander or me killed." Anya released her but Xander took her place.

"That was way to close," he said, looking up and down her body before crushing her with a hug.

"Oww," Buffy couldn't help the yelp of pain. Xander quickly realized its cause and released his friend. Willow and Tara came over, with Amy just hovering around the edges. One look at Tara and Buffy forgot the pain she was in as she pulled the shy witch to her. "Are you okay?" she asked minutes later when she finally let Tara pull back.

"I am now," she said, emotions shining clearly in her eyes. "Thanks to you."

"No big," she dismissed. "It's what families do."

"Not all the time," she responded darkly.

"Well," she amended, as she pulled Willow into an awkward half hug, since the red witch wasn't letting go of Tara any time soon. "It's what Scoobies do."

"Darn Tootin," Willow agreed as the young adults pulled into another group hug, with Buffy firmly in the middle.

"Can't breathe," she coughed after a minute. "Oww. Guys?" They pulled away after a minute, each couple partnering up and settling around the Slayer. She looked around at her friends before realizing someone was missing. "Hey. Where's Spike?"

"He is arranging transport to the hospital," Giles told the group, just as a Winnebago crashed through the woods. "A job I will never entrust to him again." The Winnebago skidded to a stop several feet from the group.

"Slayer," Spike greeted from the front of the vehicle as Giles and Xander carefully moved Ben onto the couch, the others piling in after them.

"Thank you Spike," she told him sincerely, relaxing into the passenger seat. "But you know this doesn't change anything. I still don't like you."

"But you've moved beyond loathing and seething hatred. I'll take that as a win." She smiled tiredly, letting her eyes close as Giles leaned in between them.

"What were you thinking procuring this contraption?"

"I didn't think we'd all fit in the ice cream truck Rupes," Spike teased, slowly easing the vehicle out of the Knights camp and through the woods.

"Ice cream?" Xander cried out from the back. "I could go with some Fudge Almond Brownie right about now." Giles rolled his eyes as the others started weighing the pros and cons of various ice cream flavors while Spike grinned mischievously.

"Don't worry Watcher," he said as he pulled back onto the paved road. "We only have to get to the hospital. It's not like we're driving to L.A. or anything." They made one small detour on their way; to drop Amy off with her father, giving the shocked man a quick explanation with the promise of a more complete story later.

The hospital staff didn't seem that surprised to see them, although they were concerned when one of their own was the latest victim of 'gang members on PCP'. They took him in right away, the nurses promising the doctors would see him as soon as they were able. Everybody seemed harried. It only took one look into the psyche ward for them to realize why. All of Glory's victims were awake and aware and in various states of confusion. By the time a doctor got to them Ben had already been assigned a room, cleaned up, and had an IV started.

"Are you sure you don't want to take the other bed?" the doctor asked Buffy again as he completed his examination. He kept shooting her concerned glances, but she had rejected all his offers.

"I'm good," she told him again, "just like Ben is right?" The doctor sighed.

"He'll be fine," he told them, "and you've all been here enough to know I can't tell you anything more without his consent."

"We'll let him get some sleep then," Giles said, motioning everybody into the hall.

"Are you sure?" the doctor tried once more. Under the harsh lights of the hospital she looked absolutely horrible. The doctor wasn't sure how she managed to stay conscious, but she had refused all forms of treatment. If it wasn't for the big grin she was constantly sporting he would've pushed the issue, but if she was well enough to smile she must not be feeling too bad.

"I'm sure," she said yet again, annoyance starting to tint her voice. "I'll be fine." The doctor sighed before finally deciding to drop it.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do," he told her, grabbing Ben's chart to make his notes on.

"There is one thing," she said timidly. "I need to make a call but don't have any money for the payphone." He smiled.

"At last something I can help with. You can use the phone at the reception desk. Tell the nurses I said it was okay."

"Thanks," she smiled as she left the room, leaving the doctor to write up Ben's chart. She joined Giles and the others in the waiting room, veering to the reception desk. After a short conversation the nurse manning the desk gave her the phone and stepped back to give her some privacy. She dialed the number she knew by heart, wondering how exactly to give Dawn the good news.

"Angel Investigations," a tired British voice answered. "We ummm… help the homeless? No that's not right."

"Wesley?" she interrupted. "Isn't it Cordelia's job to answer the phone?"

"Buffy!" the former watcher shouted. "Where the hell have you been? We've been trying to get a hold of you for three days."

"What is it?" she asked, her jovial mood instantly gone. The others heard the change and all looked at her curiously.

"It's your mother." He continued talking, but Buffy didn't hear anything as the phone slipped from her grasp and her legs buckled. Luckily Giles was right behind her, catching her before she could fall. He grabbed phone cord and pulled the receiver up until he was able to grab it.

"Hello?" he asked, interrupting whatever Wesley was saying. The two Englishmen talked for a few minutes, Giles face turning pale before he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked, holding Tara's hand tightly.

"It's Joyce," he managed to get out. "She's in a coma. They don't think she will survive the next few days."

"Dawn?" Buffy finally spoke. He looked down at her. Normally the vision of strength, the girl in his arms finally looked like a frightened child. All it took was the impending death of her Mother.

"Cordelia is with her," he said gently.

"I've got to go," she said, regaining her feet and pushing against him lightly, but he maintained his grip.

"No," Xander said. "We've got to go." Everyone nodded and soon they were out the doors again.

"Spike!" Giles yelled out. "Where is that infernal contraption?" As if in response the motorhome roared around the corner, stopping just short of hitting them. They loaded in and within minutes the group was on their way to L.A. It was a somber journey, everyone lost in their sorrow. Everyone was tired, but unwilling to sleep until they knew for sure what Joyce's condition was. The only talking was Giles telling Spike which hospital they were going to and the directions how to get there.

* * *

"Buffy!" Dawn cried out as soon as she saw her sister. She threw herself onto the older girl, headless of her injuries, and squeezed tight, Buffy holding on just as tightly. The rest of the Scoobies filtered in behind them, while the three members of Angel Investigations hung in front.

"What happened?" Giles asked quietly. Buffy raised her head to look at the Fang Gang, but didn't move away from her sister. They were in the waiting room at the ICU ward where Joyce was getting her double check done.

"I had a vision," Cordelia told them. "I saw Joyce collapse and die." A shudder ran through Buffy, but Dawn had heard this before and just held tight. "We got her to the hospital as quickly as possible. The doctor's had just finished the MRI the night before and were waiting for the results. She told them something was wrong and insisted on being admitted. They humored her, until she collapsed."

"She experienced a brain aneurism," Wesley explained. "Even at one of the finest neural hospitals in the world with the best neurosurgeons at her side within minutes, there was little they could do."

"If it had happened anywhere else, we wouldn't even have this," Gunn said soberly.

"Can we see her?" Buffy asked, tears clouding her eyes.

"I'll get the nurse," Wesley said as he left the room. A minute later he returned with a kindly older lady.

"What is your relation to the patient?" she asked the group.

"Family," everyone said simultaneously. She sighed and looked to Wesley. He shrugged. He had warned her this would happen.

"Visiting hours are over," she said kindly, "but Dr. Monroe has approved a short visit when you finally arrived. No more than two at a time and no more than five minutes. After that only immediate family can stay," she looked over to Dawn and realized the young woman she was clinging to must be her older sister they were trying to contact.

"Thank you," Buffy said as Dawn finally pulled away from the hug and led Buffy to the room their mother was in. A few minutes later Buffy came back out, nodding to Giles who entered the room. She turned to the Fang Gang. "Where is Angel?"

"He's," Cordelia began unsure of herself, "having a little midlife crisis right now," she finally admitted to the group. Wesley and Gunn averted their eyes, not wanting the young girl to see how mad they were at their former boss.

"Midlife crisis?" Buffy echoed. "Where is he?" Anger started to taint her voice. The guys averted their eyes, leaving Cordelia to answer her question.

"We haven't actually seen him since a few days after you left," she admitted.

"A few days?" Buffy asked, trying to make her brain understand. "He promised to protect Dawn and he hasn't even been here?" Cordelia shook her head and Buffy felt what little control she still had slip. With a roar she turned and headed to the door. Tara reached out to her, but Willow wisely pulled her back.

"Think she's gonna kill him?" Gunn asked, not even trying to hide his disdain for the souled vampire.

"I'm not sure," Wesley said carefully, "and yet I'm finding it extremely hard to care right now." He turned as Giles returned, holding Dawn tightly.

"Where's Buffy?" he asked.

"Hunting," Wesley told him. He turned and handed a set of keys to the Watcher. "I realize it's a little late to arrange accommodations for tonight. The boys, however, can stay at my place." He turned to his friend. "That is if I can spend the night on your couch."

"That's cool, brother," Gunn immediately offered.

"And the girls can stay with me," Cordelia seconded. "Dawn already has a key. It will be a little crowded, but for just the one night I think we can manage."

"Thank you," Giles said, "but there is one more small matter." Just as he said it Spike came walking into the room.

"I dumped the Winnebago a few streets down and torched it. No one will be able to tie it to us, not that I think anyone will really care."

"Spike!" Dawn squealed, rushing to the vampire.

"It's okay Niblit," he told her as she cried into his shirt. "Big Bad is here. Everything will be alright."

"Winnebago?" Wesley asked unbelievingly as he turned to Giles.

"It is a very long story," Giles said, suddenly feeling his age.

"I see," Wesley replied. "Very well. Spike. I give you permission to enter my home."

"Wait a minute," Gunn said, realizing what the invitation meant. "We have another souled vampire we have to deal with?"

"Not exactly," Wesley said. "Spike is unable to hurt humans and has since reformed."

"Hey," the vampire interrupted. "I'm still evil." He tried to make it sound convincing, but the way he held the fragile girl in his arms destroyed the evil guy act altogether.

"Right," Gunn agreed sarcastically, "and I'm Santa Claus." He turned to the ex-Watcher turned rogue demon hunter. "We've got a nest to take out."

"Right," Wesley added, reaching for his coat. "We'll see you all in the morning then." Gunn waved and the two walked out of the room, discussing strategy and weapons. Cordelia watched them go.

"I'm off too. I need to swing by the office real quick, but I can drop you off on the way first."

"I think we'll wait for Buffy to come back first," Willow answered. Cordelia nodded. It was what she expected.

"Then I'll see you at home. Later." She told them as she too walked out of the room. The group silently fell into the hard chairs and resumed their vigil.


	13. Chapter 13

Warnings and disclaimers in Chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Buffy raged as she left the hospital. As if feeling her fury a sudden downpour started up, drenching everything crazy enough to venture outside. She looked up, trying to calm herself down like Giles taught her. Feeling slightly less crazy she began to walk. She didn't pick a direction, instead simply letting her instinct take over. Soon she found herself outside the Hyperion Hotel.

"Angel," she called as she crossed through the double doors. He had a room on the first floor so she quickly raced up the stairs. Only one door was open and she entered it. "Angel?" she called again, her anger stirring once more when she saw the scene inside.

"Buffy?" Angel looked up at the sound of her voice. He was on one side of the large bed, quickly getting his pants back on, but the sight of another woman in the middle of the bed, with only a sheet around her caused Buffy to see red.

"This is why you couldn't protect my family?" she asked, gesturing to the woman.

"What happened?" he asked, zipping up his pants and rounding the bed. She met him with a vicious backhand.

"What happened?" she asked, punching him again so hard he flew into the bed, almost landing on the woman. "What happened is you promised to protect them and then you left. You left and my mother almost died and Cordelia, CORDELIA, was the one to save her." She climbed onto the bed after him, roughly pushing the woman away, and began punching him during her explanation.

"Is your mother okay?" he asked, rolling out of bed and landing on his feet.

"No," Buffy broke down, crying hard. "They don't think she's going to make it." He went to comfort her, but the sight of him brought her anger back. "What was so important that you left them?" she demanded. "Was it just so you could play house with…" she was shocked when she got her first true look at the sheet encased woman. "Darla?"

"It's not what you think," he told her softly, but she held up her hand forestalling his explanation.

"First Spike and Dru. Now you and Darla. Is the whole Aurelian clan trying to make me go crazy?"

"What's Spike have to do with this?" he asked, earning him another punch.

"I don't know!" she yelled. "I don't know what to think or what to feel! It's just too much all at once. The only thing I know right now is how to slay." Darla hissed and began backing away while Angel leapt between them.

"I can't let you do that Buffy," he told her. "I can't let you kill her."

"Let me kill her?" Buffy asked, her anger growing again. "I've just taken on a God and you think you can just let me do things? You are not the boss of me Angel."

"Darla," he threw over his shoulder never taking his eyes of the deranged Slayer. "Run!" Darla didn't need to be told twice, flinging herself out the open window and down to the street below. Buffy moved to follow, but Angel once again blocked her way. "If you want to stake her you'll have to go through me," he told her calmly, holding his hands in front of him in a show of surrender.

"Right now I might be good with that," she told him before turning away and screaming at the wall. Angel looked on warily, before carefuly holding her in his arms. "Why?" she asked him breathlessly. He sighed.

"I was lost," he admitted. "I thought I was ready to be a Champion. I thought I was ready to help people because it was the right thing to do. Then I came here." He was gently rocking her as he talked, easing some of the tension from her shoulders. "At first it was okay. Innocent victim facing a clear bad guy. But then things started to get blurry. Suddenly the victims weren't so innocent, many of them creating their own monsters, literally and figuratively, and I didn't know where the line was anymore. How do you save someone who summoned the very thing that is killing them?"

"Cordelia called it a midlife crisis," Buffy commented, finally calm enough to talk. Angel chuckled.

"Never too late," he joked, smiling when she gave a little laugh before turning serious again. "They brought Darla back to life. I became so focused on saving her it didn't even cross my mind that she didn't want saving. Until tonight. Tonight I realized there are some people you simply can't save because they don't want it. And instead of focusing on the ones I can't save I need to focus on the ones I can." He got a faraway look in his eyes before turning Buffy so they were face to face. "I think I can help your mother, but there is someone I need to save first. Do you trust me?"

"With my life, yes. With my heart, no." Angel nodded.

"Go be with your family. I'll find you later."

"No," she said darkly, "help if you can, but don't seek us out unless you want to meet Mr. Pointy. Not yet." Angel nodded in understanding and left the room. Buffy waited a few minutes before following. She didn't remember walking back to the hospital but soon found herself outside the waiting room the rest of the Scoobies occupied. They were slumped around the room in various stages of sleep.

"Buffy?" Spike asked softly, but his voice awakened everyone.

"I'm okay," she told him, noticing the keys held loosely in Giles's hand. "We have a place to stay?" she asked. Giles nodded, while Dawn withdrew her own key. "You should go, get some sleep."

"And you?" Giles asked. Dawn looked at her fearfully, clearly afraid she was going to be sent away with the others, but Buffy pulled her aside.

"Dawn and I are going to spend the night here," she said, "with our Mother."

* * *

The night nurse paused outside the waiting room, relieved to find it empty. Not that she minded the latest group to take over that room, they were actually some of nicer people she had met there, but because she knew those two young girls would need the help of their friends and family. Help they couldn't give if they were dead on their feet.

She continued her rounds, slowly opening the door in case the girls were with their mother like she thought they might be. Sure enough they were there, curled up in one of the chairs and sleeping the kind of sleep that only young people could ever get away with. She turned to their mother, but sadly there was no change. While she tried to stay optimistic for the younger daughter's sake, she internally agreed with the doctors when they said there was little chance of recovery. She finished her tasks, and left the room, pausing only to throw a blanket around the girls. She never saw the older woman's eyes open slowly, nor her smile when she saw her sleeping daughters in the dim light.

* * *

Both groups, minus Spike, arrived early the next morning to the hospital. The Fang Gang telling the Scoobies about their latest round of demons and surprisingly how Angel came to their rescue. Nobody was quite sure what it meant. They quietly crept down the hall to Joyce's room, expecting to find it somber and were unprepared for the activity going on inside.

"She woke up," Dawn said, coming out to meet them as soon as she saw them through the doorway. "The doctors say it's a miracle." They all cheered, earning a few admonishing glances from the medical staff, and quickly took the party to the waiting room. They decided to celebrate with a round of breakfast sandwiches and juice, which Gunn and Wesley graciously offered to bring back for everybody. Buffy mainly stayed in the room, while Dawn flittered back and forth between the two rooms, bringing updates and relaying information.

Wesley was able to get them some rooms at a nearby hotel and Cordelia was happy to take them shopping, with Wesley's Credit Card, for some basic necessities. That night everyone slept peacefully for the first time in a while.

The next day Buffy and Dawn went to the hospital early, while the rest of the group joined them in the early afternoon, Spike insisting on coming this time to check on Joyce. Joyce had been moved from the ICU ward to a regular room, which was large enough to hold everybody comfortably.

"Hello," Giles called out quietly from the open door. Joyce was ensconced in the bed, her daughters on each side of her. "May we come in?"

"Please," Joyce said quietly, not wanting to disturb her daughters, who were sleeping peacefully. "Maybe you can convince them to find their own beds so I can finally move," she joked as the room filled up. Xander brought her a balloon bouquet while Willow carried a lovely arrangement of flowers.

"Hey," Dawn protested, sitting up slowly, "We're not that bad." She turned to look at her older sister, who was still down for the count. Once everything had settled down her Slayer healing had turned on with a passion. She had barely said hello to her Mother and was in the middle of hugging her when she fell asleep. Dawn helped her Mother get her into the bed, then decided that looked pretty comfortable and hopped in the other side. "Well maybe Buffy is," she amended. Joyce simply hugged both her daughters tightly before turning to Giles.

"Is it over?" she asked.

"Yes," he told her simply. She turned her gaze to each one of her kids and saw their exhausted but exuberant faces. There were a few bumps and bruises, Spike being almost as bad as Buffy in this category, and Tara sported a cast on her right wrist that Joyce would demand an explanation for later, but they were all alive and well.

"Thank you for keeping them safe," she told the older man.

"Always," he stuttered, pulling off his glasses before continuing. "I was able to get in touch with the Council. They are aware of our situation and are beginning to rectify it."

"Situation?" Joyce asked.

"Buffy blew up the house," Dawn said knowingly. She and Buffy had talked at length the last few days.

"What?" Joyce asked, looking to Giles for confirmation. He nodded.

"It was done fighting evil," Buffy added sleepily from her position on the bed. Joyce sighed and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"That excuse only works so many times." She turned to Giles and he and the rest of the Scoobies told her exactly what happened. She listened in horrified amazement. Horrified that they had to go through such trials, and amazed at what they were willing to endure for her family. By the end she had tears in her eyes and she forced each and every one of her kids to come give her a hug, which they all did with only minimal grumblings. Even Spike didn't get away unscathed, despite how much he protested it hurt his image.

"You're not mad are you?" Buffy asked, fully waking up for the first time.

"Why would I be mad honey?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"We lost everything," she said, looking down at her hands. "We have to start over from scratch, even more scratch than we did before and it's all my fault. You said you didn't want to do that again."

"Oh honey," she pulled her daughter close to her, "that was a long time ago. And when I said it I never imagined we would be starting over because a Hellgod wanted to kill your sister and destroy the world and thought the best way to do that was blowing up the house." She turned thoughtful. "For some reason that never crossed my mind."

"And you didn't lose everything," Dawn said, reaching for her backpack and pulling out a tattered pig. "I wanted something of yours that I could keep close." She handed Mr. Gordo to her sister, who immediately curled around the soft plush animal. "You're not mad are you?"

"No," Buffy said, only to change her mind a second later. "Yes. You know you aren't allowed in my room without permission." Dawn just smiled. Giles cleared his throat.

"Well, as I was saying, the Council is already working on getting any legal documents reissued and I have been given access to Council funds to see to our immediate needs. We can stay at the hotel until Joyce is released, then we'll have to make some decisions." He turned to Joyce. "We should have a discussion, when you're feeling better of course."

"Uh oh," Buffy said, pushing herself out of the bed. "I'm sensing grown up talk." She climbed to her feet, stretching out her stiff muscles when she suddenly had a thought. "Giles? Why is the Council so keen to help us now?" He turned to her.

"The council is starting to change. You are starting to change it?"

"What?" Spike spoke up suddenly from the corner of the room. "The bloody Council hasn't changed since dinosaurs walked the Earth. How is one girl, no offence, changing it?"

"She's still alive," Giles said proudly before motioning to the entire group. "We've been doing things our way since day one, despite my objections, and the members of the Council are starting to notice. And now some key members are starting to question their own traditions."

"About time," Spike said, "bloody Council was never good for anything except getting their Slayer killed." He jumped to his feet and went to the middle of the room. "There's something I need to tell you. I thought about just tellin the Slayer, but decided everyone needed to know." He took a deep, unneeded breathe then faced Buffy. "The chip has stopped working."

"What?" Giles asked in concern, but Buffy just looked at him.

"It was when I was beating on Ben. At first it hurt like hell, just like it's supposed to, but by the end I wasn't feeling anything. I don't know if I blew a fuse or if the battery ran out or what, but I'm unchained." To prove what he was saying he gave Xander a little slap, not enough to hurt the boy, but enough to where the chip would have normally fired.

"Hey!" Xander said, rubbing his cheek. Buffy just watched the scene critically.

"I understand if you need to stake me," Spike offered. "Just make it quick."

"I don't want to," she said slowly, "but I need you to make a choice." Spike grinned.

"I love you. I'll follow you till the end of the world luv," he repeated what he told her earlier, "which hopefully will be years away."

"This doesn't mean I like you."

"Never thought it did pet," he bantered before Buffy turned serious.

"I will stake you if I need to," she warned.

"And I'll let you," he finished. She nodded. They both knew exactly where they stood.

"Enough of this grown up stuff," Buffy exclaimed. "We saved the world. We're in L.A. Let's go party." The girls agreed but Xander raise his hand.

"One sec Buff. There's one more grown up thing I need to do before we become young and stupid again." He turned to Anya. "There was one thing I was able to salvage from our place I didn't mention to you." He pulled out a blackened box from his pocket and got on one knee. "This isn't how I planned to do this. I planned a romantic restaurant with good food and maybe even some live music and dancing. But I don't want to waste another second of our time together. I love you Anya. I look into the future and it looks bleak and depressing if I don't see you with me. I know we don't have the safest lives, but that just makes me want to cherish the time we do have together even more." He opened the box and Anya squealed at the diamond ring inside. "Anya Jenkins. You mean the world to me. Would you make me the happiest man ever and be my wife?"

"Yes," Anya said immediately, tears running down her face as she pulled Xander in for a big kiss. He was shaking so much he fumbled with the ring but eventually got it on her finger whereby she quickly showed it to the other girls while he looked sheepishly. "Now we really need to party," she said happily as she pulled her fiancé out of the room, the others quickly following her. They did have a tradition after all. Save the world then party. A lot.

The End

AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this little adventure. I know it was basically a rewrite of the last part of season five. I did this for two reasons. First. I always thought Glory and the Knights were extremely underplayed. Not that Joss didn't do an amazing job with season five, but I think a God should do more damage than what she did. I mean, Angelus did more damage to the group than Glory did. And the Knights? A nice teaser in the middle of the season just to show up in time to ruin everything and die.

The second reason is more specific. I actually have an idea for a series of stories that I was working on before I started writing this. They don't fit anywhere in cannon, and I realized if I wanted to go ahead with this I would need a story like this to start in cannon then branch off. This story's main purpose was to get the characters to a point where I needed them to be so the other stories would work. I hope I achieved that, while staying true to the tone and feel of the series and having a good time doing it. Should I keep working on the next one or am I completely off target with this type of storytelling? Please let me know what you think.


End file.
